


The Friendship to more for a Hatake and an Uchiha

by Levyscript



Series: The Friendship to more for an Hatake and an Uchiha [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: Sakura is Kakashi's daughter. She is the god daughter of Asuma Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. They will survive and the Uchiha's will also have no massacre. No Madara. Sakura has to deal with the same problem her father faced: being the granddaughter of Sakumo Hatake, who was considered a dishonored shinobi. She will still be on Team 7. Kakashi has to learn to be a father and a teacher. He has to watch his daughter grow and fall in love. It's been so long since I've read the whole series but a lot of changes. Sakura is going to be different, Sasuke doesn't defect, and Naruto will be different cause he has his parents. This is a SasuSaku and NaruHina.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. It's not canon. It will follow the series but it will have major changes. I started this piece a few years ago. It's on ffnet also where it started.

Prologue:

Mebuki Haruno was running through the forest outside of her village, Konoha. She broke off from the rest who were heading towards the strong chakra of the nine-tails.

The village was under attack from the nine-tails fox demon. She was holding her baby daughter when she felt the strong chakra and the ground shook from the strength of it. She suited up with her weapons and took her daughter, Sakura, to the Hokage's Tower. There she left Sakura to be protected with other children while she left with the other jonin.

Once she reached the forest, she felt an underlying chakra hidden under the nine-tails. She recognized the chakra and went towards it. She knew she must tell others but she could only think about Sakura.

She dodged a kunai that was coming at her. She turned to her right and saw the yellow eyes staring at her.

"Hello Haruno-chan," the yellow eyed man hissed.

"Orochimaru," Mebuki bit out.

"I heard you had a little one. Heard she's adorable with pink hair and your gorgeous green eyes. I know her lineage," said Orochimaru.

Mebuki's eyes widened. She calmed down and closed her eyes. Opening them to reveal dark blue eyes. Water started to swirl around her.

Orochimaru laughed, "Beautiful. I can't wait to see what she can do."

"You will not go near my daughter," snarled Mebuki. She formed performed a few hand seals, when she finished a water dragon attacked the sadistic man.

The two traded blow for blow. No matter how much Mebuki could counter. She knew she was barely holding her own. She may be a jonin but Orochimaru was one of the legendary sannin. He knew more and was a genius, she knew she had to seriously injure him but her chakra was getting low.

She wasn't going to receive any help for she felt the strength of the nine-tails still. She was alone and she had one final move but she hated using it. She dodged an attack but then she made a mistake. She landed wrong and was sprawled on the ground. She felt the kunai on her neck. She heard his laughter and felt the cut.

Before she let the darkness take over, she heard, "Don't worry I'll take care of her."

~In Konoha~

The younger generation of shinobi's were told to stay in the village. To protect the civilians. Some were helping them while others watched and listened.

Kakashi Hatake was a an anbu and with his comrade Asuma Sarutobi. They were near the Hokage Tower where the little ones of the shinobi, who were fighting, were staying. Kakashi's god daughter was there and he wouldn't admit but he was worried for her mother, Mebuki Haruno.

She was a good friend. She was caring, compassionate, and had a temper. She helped Kakashi out and cook for him since when he was home, he was alone. She knew of his father and mother. Her parents knew them. So she never pitied him and just showed him he had friends. When she was pregnant, he watched out of her.

Minato was happy that Kakashi was opening up. Kakashi was like a son to him. He was all he had left of his team. He has supported and watched over Kakashi. Mebuki became like an older sister to him since Kushina hovered like a mother hen over him.

Kakashi was standing next to Asuma when he felt off. He looked at Asuma and saw that the fellow churning felt the shift also. There was no chakra signature but someone else was there. They were masking their chakra but something sinister was here.

"We know you're out there. Come out," called out Asuma.

Kakashi's eye narrowed when he saw a man appear. The man was very pale with long black hair. It was his yellow eyes that make him recognizable. Asuma took a defensive stance next to him.

"Well look what we have here. Two little shinobi's," hissed Orochimaru.

"Leave now or you will be taken dow," warned Asuma. Kakashi was watching and figuring out why the rouge nin would be here. True Konoha had some of his research on lockdown but after years it seems unlikely. He knew Asuma was assessing the situation also.

Orochimaru darkly chuckled, "I've already killed one tonight. I don't mind if you join her. I'll leave personally if you let me have a certain child. She's all I need and I won't you or others."

Kakashi stiffened. He didn't know which child, the snake sannin wanted but it was a female. The chances that he wasn't Sakura was slim but Kakashi wasn't going to let him take any child.

Kakashi and Asuma were both about to strike but the nine-tails chakra disappeared. He knew Orochimaru noticed also for his eyes narrowed.

"Well this is unfortunate. I will be back for her," Orochimaru disappeared.

Asuma looked at Kakashi and then they went in the tower. They double checked on the kids to make sure there was no problems. Kakashi went over to where Sakura was sleeping. His eye creased, the only sign that he was smiling.

Laying in the crib was a little girl with unusual pink hair. The color of cherry blossoms which gave her the name Sakura. Her pink hair wasn't the only beautiful trait she has. She has the brightest green eyes anybody has ever seen. She was peacefully sleeping and the cutest thing ever. She has Kakashi wrapped around her tiny little finger and she was only 6 months almost 7 months. She somehow has gotten the young teen to come out of his shell a bit.

~Following Morning~

The village of Konoha survived. Minato with the help from Kushina safely got the nine-tails sealed in their son, Naruto, who was born last night. Kushina was at home resting with the newborn while Minato overlooked the recovery of the bodies of the fallen shinobi.

Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, saved the village. He watched men bring the bodies of men and women. The village suffered losses but at least they weren't all killed.

"Lord Hokage," Minato heard a ninja called.

"What is it," he asked the ninja.

The ninja bowed to him, "You must come see this sir."

Minato agreed and they went into the forest. Minato realized he was being led away from where the fight took place against Kurama.

He came into a destruction zone. Trees were damaged every where while, the ground was wet liked it rain but what caught his attention was a body. From what he could tell it was female but she was faced down in a pool of blood.

"We wanted you to be here when we reveal who it is," an anbu member explained. Minato looked at the body while they turned it over. He could tell it was a women for sure now. He closed his eyes when he saw her face.

"Mebuki," whispered Minato. He saw that her neck was slit. Kushina was going to this hard. She was good friends with Mebuki and adored Sakura.

Sakura was only six months going on to seven months at the month. She was now motherless. Her father has been kept a secret but now that secret will be known. She will most likely carry his name from now on, Hatake.

Kakashi, is only fourteen but a father. It wasn't accidental but an understanding. Mebuki was slowly getting out of active Anbu status, She was training young Anbus. Kakashi has been in Anbu for awhile but soon he will be given seduction missions. Mebuki was only twenty-two but still an age gap. Kakashi only trusted her for this training and she taught him. She wanted a kid but had no partner of any kind. Her kekke genkai was one to be passed down. She was the last of her clan that they knew of. Kakashi was also the last of his clan, with him in Anbu there was a higher chance that he will be the last. So Minato allowed it to happen and it was sealed information, not even the elders knew of it. Sakura was given her mother's last name and Kakashi was named godfather.

Minato knew Kakashi will take care of her and he will help. Kakashi might want to stay in Anbu but no more solo missions for him. At least Sakura won't go into the system like others will. She still has her father while others lost both last night.

He watched them pick up the light red-haired woman. He went back to the Hokage Tower. He surveyed the damages on his way there while thinking who Mebuki was fighting. There was carnage of a battle and he was glad that she didn't go down without a fight.

He made it to the Hokage Tower and went to where the children were being kept if they hadn't been picked up yet. He noticed a lot were still there but it was understanding for some parents were helping out in the village. He was glad he was able to protect this, so these children could have lives.

He walked up to one of the helpers, "Sakura Haruno please?"

The helper smiled, "Of course Hokage-sama."

She walked over to wear some cribs were and lifted up a pink haired child. The child looked at Minato and smiled, She was used to seeing Minato.

Minato smiled and lifted the little girl in his arms, "thank you."

He went to his office while watching Sakura take in her surroundings. She was looking for her mother. It's been awhile since she's seen her. She was missing her her and wanted to snuggle into her warmth.

"Mama," asked Sakura. Minato's smile faltered. He knew how smart Sakura was. SHe could talk well, more than average baby her age. She could already sit up on her own.

He walked into his office to see two people already waiting for him. One was one he was going to summon and the other was a talented chunin.

The silver-haired boy narrowed his one-eye with questions. Minato sat down and Sakura's eyes found Kakashi. She smiled, "Kashi!"

Asuma knew their news was important and needed to be said. So before Kakashi could get questioning why little blossom was here, he stepped forward.

"Hokage-sama there is important news that we must share before your news. It has to do with the safety of the village," explained Asuma.

Minato looked to Asuma, "Go on Sarutobi."

Asuma cleared his throat, "Last night Kakashi and I were stationed outside the tower. We came face to face with Orochimaru."

Minato's eyes widened then looked down to Sakura, "Did you confront him?"

Kakashi nodded while Asuma verbally answered, "Yes but now blows were thrown. He mentioned killing one person already. A woman I think. He said her, He also said he was here for a child."

Minato looked down at the child in his arms. Sakura might or might not be the child, Orochimaru was after. Mebuki was killed protecting the village and can't even tell if that's why Mebuki engaged instead of warning others. Only time will tell but right now he had to worry about the little girl in his arms and his student.

"Kakashi we need to talk," Minato stated. He looked at Asuma which told him this was a private conversation. Asuma headed to the door when Kakashi spoke.

"Minato-sensei I would like it if Asuma stays. If he can that is," Minato nodded his okay. Sakura looked at Kakashi again and reached out her arms to him. Kakashi took her and settled her in his arms.

Minato took a deep breath, "Earlier today I was taken to a spot in the forest away from the nine-tail attack. There was a body with a slit neck. It looked like there was an intense battle."

While Minato talked, Kakashi was wondering why he was sharing this. He was also thinking why hasn't Mebuki picked up Sakura. Surely she wasn't in the hospital or out helping still. When body was mentioned he looked at Sakura with dread.

"I'm sorry to say the body was of a woman. It was none other than Mebuki Haruno. After what you told me, I believe that she confronted Orochimaru and died protecting the village. She couldn't get help because all available personal were busy obviously. I can't say if Sakura was his target but we have to safely assume she might be," Minato stopped to give Kakashi time to digest it.

Kakashi looked down at his daughter knowing that her world just crumbled and she didn't know it yet. Her mother was dead. He knew how it felt to lose your mother at a young age. He hugged her closed his one eye.

Minato continued, "She's your daughter Kakashi. You need to choose if she stays with you or goes-."

"She stays with me. I promised Mebuki I would take care of her. She's my blood. Even if Mebuki decided to keep her out of my life, I would of fought for her," stated Kakashi.

"Okay. Well I know you'll want to in Anbu. We will just change what type of missions. Also no solos of course. We also need to think about her name," explained Minato.

Kakashi looked at Minato, "I want her name to be Sakura Hatake. I was going to offer it when she was older. She's the heir to the Hatake clan even if I have more. I also would like it if Asuma, you and Kushina would be godparents?"

Asuma smiled, "I would be honored."

"Same for us. I know Kushina would love it. We already have the new Uchiha boy but with us having a boy. She will now have a girl to spoil. Plus she already loves Sakura. It's an honor. Okay I'll make sure that goes in her file," Minato was glad how this was going.

"We should have a funeral for Mebuki," offered Kakashi.

Minato smiled brighter, "We will. She'll also be honored on the K.I.A. Monument. Also until you find a bigger place, I suggest you stay at Mebuki's temporarily."

Sakura was playing with Kakashi's fingers and seemed like she was counting them which would be impossible for her age. Asuma was watching her and was amazed. He knew she was going to be smart like her parents.

Kakashi agreed to live there temporarily. Sakura started to get hungry so Minato told them to go but first told them to keep the truth about Mebuki's death and Orochimaru's visit quiet.

Kakashi and Asuma left and Sakura watched everything go by. Minato watched them from his window knowing this was going to be a long road for Kakashi.


	2. First Day at the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the Academy for Sakura and Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-Beta. I will fix chapter later on.

Kakashi Hatake was at the K.I.A. Memorial monument like he does everyday he was in the village. He was visiting his teammates and a former ANBU mentor.

"Mebuki, Sakura is five as you know. She's starting the academy today. I know I shouldn't be worried or scared. She's strong and smart. I've been helping her with her stamina and chakra reserves without endangering her chakra development. She's our baby girl, you should be here. Should be the one taking here to the academy for her orientation. Well I have to go since I can't be late today," he placed his hand on the memorial in silent prayer.

He made it to the house he used he used to live in as a kid. He decided to raise Sakura there for she could have a yard to play in. Minato and Kushina helped him clean it up to live in. Also the spare rooms came in handy when Asuma would stay over.

He walked in Sakura's room and couldn't help but smile. She was sleeping soundly with Pakkun curled up at the bottom of her bed. Pakkun and the others considered her their pup.

Pakkun looked up to him and knew it was time to get up. That their pup has grown. She was going to start the academy today and knew she would be fine. She was truly her parents daughter.

Kakashi squatted down to his daughter's level. He lightly shook her, "Blossom time to get up. You start the academy today,"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was comfortable in her bed. She looked to her father, who was watching her. She knew it was finally the day she can start the academy. Following in her parents footsteps. She smiled at him and he messed up her hair in a loving matter.

"I'll make breakfast while you get ready. Then we'll go to the entrance ceremony," Kakashi said while leaving her room. Pakkun followed him out tiredly.

Sakura got out of bed and went to her dresser. She grabbed a pair of black shorts from a drawer. From another drawer she grabbed a mesh tank top. She slipped on the tight black shorts and put the tank top on. She then went over to her closet to grab a dark blue kimono with a light blue obi. On the back was the Hatake Clan symbol in white to see it against the dark blue. The kimono went to just above her knees. She added dark blue wrist warmers. (Think of Tsunade's outfit as a kid.) She went to the bathroom brush her teeth and do her hair. Her hair went down to her shoulders and she put it up in pigtails. She had bangs and put a black ribbon in her hair to frame her face with her bangs.

Sakura had a slightly big forehead but her father always said it was fine. So she wasn't truly bothered by it. She grabbed her bag which had her writing utensils and papers.

Making it downstairs to the kitchen she could smell breakfast. Her dad was making breakfast like he said he would. There was an omelet waiting for her on the table. Her father joined her when he finished cooking his. They ate in silence and Kakashi rinsed their plates when they were finished.

They left the house after putting on their standard ninja sandals. They made it to the yard when Kakashi lifted Sakura onto his shoulders. No matter who it was that was carrying Sakura, she would be on their shoulders. Only time she was in arms was when she was tired. Pakkun walked alongside them.

They made it to the Academy where other parents with new students were. Sakura from her vantage point saw Kushina with the Uchihas and the Hyugas weren't that far away. She also saw her godfather the Fourth Hokage standing on the stage.

Kakashi put her down while Pakkun took his spot next to her. She was excited but kept a small smile smile on her face. Also there were many people she didn't know her.

"Sakura-chan," she heard the yell of her name. She knew that voice from anywhere. She rolled her eyes as a blonde boy with blue eyes came into her view.

"Hello Naruto," she greeted.

Naruto Namikaze is the son the Fourth Hokage, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Sakura has known him all her life. She was about seven months older than him. Her father was on the genin team. Minato was the sensei for.

Naruto was very hyper, excitable, and didn't know when to shut up. She was always thought he was an idiot. He thought everything was a joke and she honestly thought he was joking when he said he was joining the Academy.

"I'm one step closer to becoming the Hokage," Naruto stated. That's always been his dream but to Sakura it was a joke.

"Naruto," Sakura heard the voice of her godmother calling him. She saw that Kushina was heading towards them along with the Uchihas. She's met the Uchiha's a few times before.

She met Itachi and Shisui first that she can recall. They call her by her nickname Blossom. Her father was walking around the village with her when she met them. She met Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke while walking around the village with her godfather Asuma. She remembers the look Sasuke had when he realized Itachi knew her. Naruto was also there with his mother and gloated that his best friends were finally meeting.

She knew they knew each other since she seen Sasuke at Naruto's birthdays. She just normally kept to herself. Also that's when she was in her temperamental stage. She was three at the time.

"You can't run off like that," scolded Kushina.

Sakura smirked cause Naruto was always in trouble. He couldn't stay out of trouble no matter what. Kushina looked to us.

She smiled, "Nice to see you on time. I was worried that you would be late. I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura showed up without you."

Kushina would always scold Kakashi on his tardiness while Minato would just chuckle and smile. He knew Kakashi was one of his best shinobi. Kushina was afraid that Sakura would be the fix but nope. She was also afraid she would pick up this bad habit.

"Well I couldn't be late today now could I? Blossom here would kick my butt. Honestly she scares me," Kakashi stated. Sakura was glaring at him.

Kushina looked to Sakura with a smile, "Good morning Sakura-hime. Excited to be starting the academy."

Sakura noticed they were all looking at her. Kushina and Mikoto were smiling, Fugaku looked like he had some place to be, Itachi and Shisui looked proud, Naruto well he looked like his idiot self, and Sasuke looked like he just to be left alone.

Sakura and Sasuke were okay being in each other's presence. At first Sasuke did show jealousy with Itachi treated but he realized it was different. His mom did it also when she saw Sakura. It was like she was sister/daughter to them. He realized he was still the younger brother and his mother's little boy.

Sakura smiled to them, "Good morning. I'm just glad to be following my parents footsteps. I want to be able to protect the ones I care about."

Kakashi's eye crinkled knowing his daughter was definitely one to be proud of. She truly was growing up. He knew he wasn't going to let her graduate before she was twelve. She deserved to have a childhood. Also there is no war like it was with him.

Minato wouldn't allow it. Especially after Danzo and the elders tried to force Minato to send Sakura at three years old. Minato wasn't a fan of theirs so he replaced them and got rid of Root. He never fully believed in Root and what Danzo would think. The new elders were Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, and Shikaku Nara.

Minato was good friends with Fugaku and knew that the Uchiha was one of the oldest clans in the village. He deserved the recognition also being the head of the Uchiha Police Force, he was good with civilians. He also wanted the same peace as Minato and worked well with others. Fugaku and Hiashi are proving that there is no bad blood between the two powerful clans for they want to protect their home village.

A bell rang and the crowd of parents and new students looked to the podium. Minato was standing behind it and started,

"Good morning everyone. It's the start of new year at the academy. I am pleased to see the new generation starting this year. You kids are the future, the protection of this village. I hope to see you all the hitai-ate when you pass your graduation later in life. So I hope you enjoy and learn."

People clapped and the kids headed to the building. Kakashi stopped Sakura before she walked off, "Either me or Asuma will get you after school today."

Sakura nodded and went off into the academy. She found the board where she will find out what room she'll be in and who her instructor was. She found her name and went to the room.

She saw Naruto and Sasuke were both in the class along with a few others she recognize. Naruto was waving to her like an idiot. She walked over to the seat that was empty next to Sasuke.

A young chunin around the age of sixteen. He had a scar across his nose.

"My name is Iruka Umino. You can call me Iruka-sensei. Today we started later than usual since the orientation was this morning. Today we will go over the rules and what you need for class."

~Outside with Parents~

Minato got off the platform and headed to where his wife was. She was with his former student and the Uchihas. He noticed the other clans here and they started to head to where he was going. Including the two other elders of the village. This year had many powerful clans having kids enrolled.

Minato made it to the group when looked at his student, "Wow you're here."

"Of course had to make sure sure Blossom made it. Don't want her to pick up the bad habit of being late," countered Kakashi.

"Wait a minute? Hatake you have a kid," asked Chouza Akimichi.

Shikaku Nara smirked, "Yes he does. Smart little thing. Probably rivals my son's level."

Not everyone knew Kakashi has a daughter.

"We have a strong generation starting their education," shared Minato.

"Well of course we have the Hyuga Heiress, Uchiha second heir, Hokage's son (Kakashi snorted), the next Ino-Shika-Cho combo, Aburame clan, Inuzuka clan, and a Hatake," explained Hiashi Hyuga.

"Mebuki Haruno's daughter is in this class," shared Kushina. She wanted to see the others reaction. Not even all the Uchiha's knew.

"Her daughter is here. I always wondered what happened to her," exclaimed Inoichi Yamanaka.

"You've met her multiple times Mikoto," teased Kushina.

The Uchiha matriarch looked even more confused. She was trying to remember Mebuki. She met her a few times while she was out with Kushina not long before and after having Sasuke. She remembered seeing a baby with pink hair and a teenager helping her out. Pink hair!

"Sakura is Mebuki's daughter. I remember her now. That pink hair and Kakashi you were always helping her when I saw you. You were only what looked like fourteen," Mikoto couldn't believe she forgot. She got along with Mebuki. She thought they could be good friends and her daughter was only a few months older than Sasuke. She never knew the father though but now it made sense why Kakashi was around her. She remembered how sad Kushina was when she told her, her other best friend died and that Sakura would be living with her father. That she was deemed godmother of Sakura.

Everybody there but Kakashi, Minato, Kushina, Shikaku, Itachi, and Shisui looked surprised. Shikaku knew because he watched Sakura a few times in the Hokage Tower. He knew Mebuki and he knew Sakura was hers just by the eyes. Those green eyes belonged to Mebuki. Itachi and Shisui looked up Kakashi when they met him. Wanted to know who was the mother of Blossom.

"Yes Sakura is Mebuki's and mine daughter," Kakashi confirmed.

After that the group split off to do work or other things.

~Classroom~

Sakura listening to Iruka explain the rules of the academy. Most of them were simple like don't be late, respect each other, no fights unless authorized, weapons not allowed, and etc.

It was lunch time and they were allowed to out in the courtyard. Sakura found a nice place under one of the the trees. Her dad made it the night before but it was still delicious. She was enjoying the last few bites of her lunch when a few girls came up to her.

"Why are you lucky enough to sit next to Sasuke-kun," asked a girl with purple hair with a nasty tone. She was with a girl who had light brown hair and another with short spiky red hair.

The red head with a snotty attitude snarled, "Stay away from him."

The brunette laughed while Ami continued, "Why would anybody want to be around you with that large forehead."

Sakura didn't respond. Her forehead she knew was a bit on the large side but she knew she will grow into it. She can also tell they are just saying things out of jealousy. She noticed before that the girls would stare at Sasuke when she entered class.

"What's the matter forehead? Can't talk," the purple head named Ami.

"Leave her alone," Sakura heard a voice. It's a voice she knew. It was the opposite of Naruto's loud voice.

Sakura looked behind the girls to see Sasuke frowning. He wasn't impressed by these three girls. He watched from his spot with Naruto that these girls headed towards Sakura. He could tell by their stance they were saying something. Probably something mean.

Naruto was talking his ear off. He didn't even pay attention to Sakura. Naruto was in love with her according to himself. He's known her all his life just like Sasuke. Sasuke though noticed from the times he has seen Sakura before was at Naruto's birthdays. Very rarely did he see her other times. He knew they shard godparents but they weren't thrust upon each other.

He noticed that Sakura didn't really get along with Naruto. She was quiet and always called Naruto an idiot. It seemed like Naruto was more of a pain in her side than friendship. Like at Naruto's birthday parties she would read by herself or stay near adults.

Sasuke once asked Naruto about why she was like that. The idiot responded it was because she was so in love with him(Naruto), she was too shy to come near him. Which to Sasuke knew was a lie, Sakura would hit Naruto if he kept bugging her after she would ask to stop.

Sasuke focused back on the girls and noticed they were still standing in front of Sakura. Sakura was just up and he heard the purple haired girl call Sakura forehead in a nasty tone. He realized they were harassing her. Something inside of him didn't like it so he intervened.

Ami turned to the other two, "Kasumi, Fuki lets go."

The two followed her for they didn't want to be on Sasuke's bad side. They went off while Sasuke went up to Sakura.

Sakura looked up to Sasuke, "Thank you for that. You didn't have to help me. I know my forehead is a bit on large side but I don't let it bother me much. I know those girls were just jealous because they like you. I can't change how I look. I was ignoring them. It's just easier than giving them any kind of reaction."

Sasuke just listened to her for he's never heard her speak this much before. He thought before she wasn't that smart but now it seems he was wrong. She seemed to him to be more mature than anyone in his class. Maybe because she doesn't know anybody yet she's shy.

"Still they shouldn't be going after you. By the way I know we've met before but I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke held his hand out.

Sakura saw it, "Sakura Haruno."

She smiled and so did he. She knew he couldn't be bad, his family seemed nice. Shisui always tried to make her laugh and Itachi always smiled to her. She thought for a while Sasuke was mad at her for how Itachi would treat her.

"Sorry," Sakura wants their new friendship to be without any past problems.

Sasuke sat down next to her confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Sakura smiled lightly, "Well for when we were younger. I noticed you would glare at me every time I was around Itachi."

Sasuke's eyes widen, he never realized she noticed him glaring, "That wasn't your fault. My brother is just always busy. He always puts off the time he's suppose to train me. So seeing him like how he is with you made me jealous. I didn't realize you were like me."

Sakura's brow knitted together. Sasuke saw this and knew he had to explain more.

"I confronted him on it. He told me you only have your dad and that he's busy with missions. Minato also told me about you. He told me that you were always hanging out with him or your other godparents. It took Itachi explaining to me to piece it together. I have both my parents but my father pays more attention to my brother. Since he's already a chunin already, recently promoted. So he's busier training than before. My mom spoils me to make it up but its not the same. You though only have your dad who's on active duty," explained Sasuke.

To say the least, Sakura was shocked. She has never heard Sasuke speak so much before. Yea she's seen him talk to Naruto but Naruto normally commandeers the conversation. She wanted to talk more but the bell rang. Sasuke helped her and they walked back to the classroom.

~After school~

The final bell rang and Iruka let them out. Naruto was already the troublemaker of the class. She walked out to see Asuma there waiting for her. She also saw Kushina with Mikoto. She waved to the two and headed towards Asuma.

Asuma watched her walk towards him with a smile. He couldn't believe she was attending the academy already. No more all day hanging out or midnight shenanigans. She was growing up and her innocence will be leaving in a few years now. He knew she knew how the shinobi life was but she was still a kid.

Sakura made it to him, "Hello Asu."

"Hey Blossom," he smiled at her. Then picked her up to his shoulders. He loved spoiling his Sakura-hime. He also gave her a lollipop which was her oral fixation. He got her hooked on them when she questioned his smoking habit. They left the academy grounds. With Sakura enjoying her lollipop and sharing a little about her day.

Sasuke and Naruto came out together. Sasuke looked for Sakura and saw that she was already leaving. Well he knew he would see her the next day so he went over to his mother.

"Aw man Sakura-chan is already leaving. I was hoping she would hang out today," Naruto stated sadly watching Sakura go farther from the Academy.

Mikoto, Kushina, and Sasuke all watched Naruto with different reactions. Kushina knew that Naruto had a crush on Sakura, he likes hanging out with her. Mikoto saw how Sasuke looked for when he came out. He never really paid attention to her before but she thinks something new was beginning. Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. He felt like Sakura was different from the other girls.

"Naruto, you guys will probably spend less time together," Kushina explained.

Naruto's head snapped to his mom, "Nani?"

Well now that you guys are in the academy. Training will be important to start if you haven't. Sakura's training I know is being increased," Kushina stated.

"Yea, I mean I train and I'll train more to practice what we learn here," Sasuke threw that in.

"Training. Well who's going to train me," asked Naruto.

Sasuke snorted, "Most train alone because what we learn we can do alone."

"Exactly both Sasuke and Itachi train on their own," Mikoto shared.

"What about Sakura-chan, she left with her godfather," Naruto wasn't grasping the seriousness.

Mikoto was curious too. She knew Sakura was the Hatake clan heir and that Sakura was, she heard from Itachi, a prodigy, genius.

"Sakura is ahead of the curve Naruto. I won't be surprised if she graduates before any of you," Kushina looked at her son with a smile.

Sasuke froze. Sakura might be graduating before him. He knew she was smart, she was always reading from what Naruto told him. She seemed pretty smart from when he talked to her earlier today. He can honestly see themselves becoming friends. He can't do that if she leaves in a few years for she'll be busy with missions.

The two mothers bid farewell and led their boys in different directions. Kushina led Naruto to the tower while Mikoto led Sasuke to the weapons shop. She was going to get him some shuriken to practiced with.

Mikoto decided to ask, "How was your first day?"

Sasuke smiled, "It was good. We learned the rules of the class and what the academy is for and its importance."

"Did you meet anyone new," Mikoto was wondering if she was expecting any new faces to see. She knew what clans have kids his age.

Sasuke's smile grew, "Not really but I officially met Sakura on my own. Other girls were bullying her."

Mikoto frowned, "Why were they bullying her?"

"Well they said she has a large forehead. Also because they were jealous she sat next to me. She was ignoring them but I thought it was rude cause these girls were definitely below her," Sasuke distastefully explained the girls.

Mikoto saw that Sakura would probably become his other best friend along with Naruto. Maybe even more in the future but that also depends on Sakura's time in the academy.

Asuma got Sakura home to the Hatake compound. It was small but it served it's purposes. They had their own training area and her father was waiting for her.

"Tou-sama," Sakura squealed. She slid down Asuma's back and ran to her father.

Kakashi's eye crinkle and he caught her in a hug. He then put her down, "How was your first day Blossom?"

Asuma was wondering too. He was worried a little since she was a little too quiet on the way home.

Sakura looked down for a second, "Today went well until lunch. Some girls started teasing me about my forehead. They were just jealous because I sat down next to Sasuke and they didn't. Then Sasuke came up to them and practically told them to leave me alone. I was ignoring them then after they left. Sasuke stayed and hung out with me."

Kakashi was proud cause he knew how Sakura felt about her forehead. She kept her temper in check. Asuma was thinking along the same but he kind of wished Sakura hit them. Logically he knew she acted the smart way but letting go once in a while and being a kid was good.

"Well I have a gift for you. I got it when I graduated when I was five. It seems to me now would be good even though you're in the academy," Kakashi handed Sakura a package.

Sakura looked at it and took in the size. She then unwrapped it and saw that it was a box. It was too heavy to be clothes. She lifted the lid to see a tanto in a sheath. The handle had a cherry blossom engraved in it.

"It's just like the one I inherited. I would have given you that one but it was broke during the war. It was called White Light Chakra Sabre. When we put our chakra in it when slashed our chakra appears white, it's how my father got the name White Fang. I have made altercations done for this one when I commissioned it. It will be good for you kekkei genkei and if you get the affinity for lighting it will also be good," explained Kakashi.

Sakura was in awe. She hugged her father. She knew she will have an affinity to lighting. She can already manipulate water. She hasn't been able to turn it to ice. She knew she was a descendant of the Yuki clan of the Mist. Her dad had some scrolls from her mother on techniques that he couldn't copy from her.

Kakashi showed her basic moves with the blade. Also talked about training schedule. She can train a few hours a day but she can still hang out with friends. Kakashi, Asuma, or Kurenai have to be present. Just to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. If they were busy with missions or other stuff she can only train what she learns in the academy.

Overall Sakura had a very good day. She knows those girls probably won't leave her alone but she can ignore them. Even though it hurt when they made fun of her forehead. Sasuke though surprised her. She didn't think he would be the one to come to her aid. She assumed Naruto would if he noticed but he was being his usual knucklehead self.

That night she set her alarm since she will be walking by herself or maybe Pakkun will be with her. In bed she looked over to her blade and thought of her grandfather.

Sakumo Hatake had so much respect, as much as one of the legendary sanins. Until he failed a very sensitive mission. He chose to save his teammates instead of completing the mission. Because of that he lost respect of some of the village while others saw him as a hero. But the spark of lost respect ate away at him to the point he took his own life leaving his only child alone in the world.

Kakashi never really talks about it but Minato told her since people would whisper about her and she noticed. Her father one of the greats of his generation but he has suffered. He is a veteran of the Third Shinobi War and he lost his two teammates. She knows how he got his sharigan eye and how Rin died.

She knew the burden he held and the guilt. He has brought the Hatake clan back to its former glory. She knows the same burden is on her because of having a great father and mother its expected. She wanted to make them proud and protect the ones she care about. That's what they have both taught her.

Sakura snuggled in her bed and she heard her door creak open. It was already open but it was opened more. She felt small added weight on her bed. She figured it was Pakkun by how he was snuggling up to the bottom of her bed.

She felt a hand on her head, "Good night Blossom."

She knew it was her dad since he always came in with Pakkun. He then kissed her on her forehead like he always done, making her smile.


	3. Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after starting, Sakura is excelling. Sasuke and Naruto are conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember I do not own Naruto
> 
> Also remember story is un-beta'd
> 
> Also I'm not good with chapter summaries.

Chapter 2

Six months have passed since Sakura started the Academy. Things have been going well. She was slowly improving her skills with her blade. Her water manipulation was going well. Her speed was getting faster each day. Her dad had her wearing weights to increase her speed.

Academy was going well but things were starting to become easy. She wasn't number one in her class because she saw no reason to show all her skills. It was part of the life of the shinobi. Sasuke was top in the class. He performed everything perfectly so far. His test scores weren't bad either. Sakura would perform well when asked, she was starting to get bored. Most of the information she knew. She knew all the shinobi rules by heart.

It was lunch time, Sasuke,Naruto, and Sakura were eating together. Naruto still annoyed Sakura but she knew how to tune him out. Sasuke and her were slowly becoming friends. The girls still picked on Sakura when they can but Sasuke always glared at them.

"Sakura-chan if your training so much why haven't you been showing it off," asked Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Because a shinobi must always keep their techniques to themselves. If I were to reveal my true skill everyone would know of it. Some clans have hidden techniques and going around like a baka to show them off, is stupid."

"Well we are in the same village, so why should it matter," Naruto can be dense.

"Because in exams later on we might have have to fight each other," Sakura wanted to smack him.

Lunch ended not long after that. They were starting history of the nine-tailed fox fox attack. Because they were now on the fourth Hokage.

Iruka looked around before starting, "The night of the nine-tails attack we lost many shinobi. Luckily the Fourth Hokage was able to stop the attack and save the whole village."

Sakura zoned out. She knew about it already. Her mother was one of the many causalities. Sasuke looked and noticed Sakura wasn't paying attention. To him that was unusual. He saw her hands were clenched into fists. He never felt comfortable asking her what happened to her mother. He didn't think they were were close enough for that but now he had a hunch.

The class ended for the day and Sasuke caught up to Sakura. He looked at her, "Lets hang out today."

Sakura looked at him. He wasn't asking but more like commanding. She just following him out of the academy grounds. Luckily Naruto wasn't following them since he got detention again. Sasuke was glad for that, for he didn't want the baka to join them.

Sakura didn't have to be home until five, if she wanted to stay out later she needed a guardian. So she followed Sasuke. Sasuke led her towards the training grounds he used. He normally used the public ones during the week.

When they got there he looked to Sakura. He was scared but didn't show it. The reason he brought her out here was to talk without others around. The subject he wanted to know is sensitive. Sakura might not even tell him even though they've been getting closer these past six months.

Sakura sat down, "So what's up?"

Sasuke sat down next to her, "Are you okay?"

"Why are you asking," Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Well in class when Iruka-sensei mentioned the nine-tails attack, you tensed up by clenching your fists. You don't have to tell me why. I just want to make sure you're okay," explained Sasuke.

Sakura looked at him. She's never really talked about her mother before. She doesn't remember her because of how little she was at the time. She's talked to her father and Minato but never anybody else.

She took a breath, "My mother was one of the casualties from the nine-tails attack. I was six months old and lived with my mother until that happened. I've been told that I was happy baby with her. My father was only fifteen at the time. He was deemed my godfather but at her death, he took me in. He tells me even if my mother was still alive, he would of told me he was my father and be there. That's why I'm always late to Naruto's birthday parties because I'm visiting her. Those days I rather be by myself or with my dad."

Sasuke sat there listening to her and watching her face. To him she truly was different than other girls. She to him still took care of her looks but wasn't just caring about her looks. She trained and it wasn't just because of her father being a shinobi. Other girls from clans didn't train like her and would try to stalk him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. He didn't know what he would do without his kaa-san. Also he realized Sakura was going to be the clan head of the Hatake's, which would make her an heiress. She didn't have anyone to help her in that aspect.

"I know its not much but I'm sorry about your mother," Sasuke offered.

Sakura lightly squeezed his hand, "Thanks."

They spent the afternoon talking and helping each other on some of the academy techniques. They split up and headed in other directions.

Sakura ended up at home to see Asuma sitting in the front smoking. It made her realize she was out of lollipops. Been out for awhile and been busy training to remember her favorite addiction.

"Hey blossom. Figured you'd turn up since you weren't at your usual spot here," greeted Asuma.

"Hi Asu. I was with Sasuke. Where's dad since he's not her from what I can tell," responded Sakura.

Asuma frowned, "Well blossom sorry to break the news. While you were in class, he was sent on a week long mission. No worries he's not alone. He's filling in for a fellow jonin-sensei since the sensei couldn't go."

Sakura tensed, she knew a team if they were genins would be safer than if they were chunins. She knew her father would be fine but she always worried when he had week long missions. She has had this fear since she was three that's always been in the back of her mind.

"I'm with you until thursday cause then I have a mission. Kurenai will watch you or you can go to Kushina and Minato," Asuma knew Sakura would prefer Kurenai. He knew Sakura loved her other godparents but Naruto would drive her nuts.

Naruto truly knew how to set off Sakura's temper. Plus her mood is going to be touchy since this is Kakashi's first week long mission since she started the academy. Minato tries to keep them down but Kakashi is one of his best. With this time of peace though Minato has been able to keep it down. Kakashi would do day or overnight missions all the time.

Sakura walked into her house and slid off her sandals. She then continued on to her room where she placed her school bag. She grabbed her homework out and began. That was the routine. The moment she came home and had homework, she would do it. It didn't take her long at all.

Downstairs Asuma was reading knowing Blossom was doing homework. He knows if she needs help she will ask. He heard her come down and was able to tell she was finished.

"What's up," Asuma continued reading.

"Since its still light outside. I haven't worked on my water manipulation today yet," she suggested.

Asuma smile and got up. They headed outside to the training ground that had a small river. Sakura went to the edge and slowly relaxed. She started to swirl to manipulate a little water to swirl around her. She can make water from the moisture in the air but it takes more chakra. She wants to master manipulation before mastering that. Her kekkei genkai allows her to use water/wind chakra to form ice.

She hasn't been able to turn it into ice than back into water. Separating the molecules to turn it back to water is a little more complicated. According to her father she's doing fine but she can't tell if she's ahead or behind. Plus she does have a dojutsu to unlock still. She studies the scrolls to learn and understand her bloodline.

She pulled more water up to swirl around her. Asuma thought she looked stunning. While the enemy might be in awe with this sight, Asuma knew she was deadly. Her mother was that way. He never worked with her but heard the stories.

Asuma looked at Sakura. He saw Mebuki's eyes, her hair was a result of the mixture of the parents, but her looks were her father. Forehead was mother but as time goes on she'll grow into it. Her jaw was her father.

Asuma was brought back to his senses when he felt water hit his face. He saw another wave of water come for him so he dodged. Sakura kept aiming a stream of water at Asuma. Asuma would go at different speeds.

After an hour Sakura was getting tired cause Asuma was at full speed. Asuma smiled proudly for she kept up pretty well. She didn't hit him but he timed her a few seconds off and her control to change direction is improving.

Asuma cooked them dinner then after they played a game of shogi. Sakura definitely was in her element. She might not be a future tactician but she was able to play out scenarios in her head. All moves she controlled his moves. She prepared for every move like how her father assesses his missions. Sakura went to bed not long after she beat him.

The next day at class Iruka asked Sakura to stay a bit during lunch. Sakura walked up to Iruka, "You wanted to talk to me Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled, "Yes Sakura I did. I wanted to talk about your progress in class."

Sakura's nose wrinkled, Iruka saw, "Don't worry it's not bad. Actually it's very good news. With your scores on tests and your skills, I believe you're ready to graduate to genin."

Sakura looked at Iruka surprised, "What? Well thank you for the suggestion but I don't think I'm ready."

"Well I sent a note to Asuma since I know your father is out. We will talk more after class. Go enjoy the rest of your lunch," Iruka stated.

Sakura left and joined Sasuke and Naruto outside. Sasuke was looking at her like he was waiting for her. She sat down next to him while Naruto was scarfing his food down.

Sasuke asked, "Everything okay?"

Sakura looked at him with a small smile, "Yes. Iruka-sensei wanted to tell me how he thinks I'm ready to graduate. He's going to talk to Asuma oji-san after school."

Naruto started choking on his food while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"But Sakura-chan you're only five years old," exclaimed Naruto. Sakura was just quiet and realized she got Naruto to stop eating.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, "Idiot. Don't you know about her father. He graduated at five and promoted up by the time he was six."

Naruto's mouth was hanging open while Sakura blushed a little. Sasuke just kept staring ahead of him. He's never felt this emotion before. He's been upset but never anger. He's seen his father show this emotion once in awhile.

"I told him I wasn't ready though," explained Sakura. Naruto seemed content and continued eating. Sasuke though kept looking at anything but Sakura. It stayed like that except when Sasuke glared Iruka-sensei while taking his seat.

When the final bell rang, Sakura remained in her seat in her seat while everyone left. Not long after Asuma walked in with a curious smile.

"Welcome Sautobi-san," Iruka greeted.

"Hello Umino-san," Asuma greeted back. He went next to Sakura and leaned back into the table.

Iruka took a breath, "I called you here today since her father is out on a mission. While her other godfather is obviously busy. I believe Sakura is ready to graduate."

Asuma smirked with pride, "Well as wonderful it is. Sakura isn't ready to graduate. I know Kakashi wants her in until she is twelve. Wants her to graduate with her class."

Iruka frowned, "I believe she's a prodigy like her father. She's advance for this class. If she doesn't feel ready to graduate, we should think about moving her to a higher class."

"Thank you for the suggestion but Sakura will be staying in the class she's in. She's fine where she's at," stated Asuma.

Sakura smiled. She didn't want to leave her friends. People already whisper about her when they realize she's the granddaughter of Sakumo Hatake. She wanted to make the Hatake clan name proud like her father but on her own.

Sakura and Asuma left not long after that. They didn't train that day but instead visited Kurenai and walked around the village.

~Naruto~

Naruto got home after stopping at Ichiraku's. He couldn't believe that Sakura could be leaving them. He also didn't understand how Sakura was up for graduation. Sure she always passed her tests with flying colors but her skills were average.

So yea he got in trouble for ditching or pulling pranks. He should be great for he's the Hokage's son. He wants to make his own name and let everyone else see he's more than the Fourth Hokage's son. That he is Naruto Namikaze.

He saw his parents together in the living room. His father seemed to be doing work that he brought with him. This was a compromise so he wouldn't spend all day in the office. If was needed he would be summoned and Minato was okay with that.

"Hello Naruto-kun. What's up with that face," greeted his mother Kushina.

Naruto looked to his parents, "Hello. It's not fair. Sakura was told today that she is ready for graduation."

Minato chuckled, "I was wondering when Iruka would be bringing it up."

Naruto looked ay his father shocked, "Nani?"

"Well Sakura is technically ready in skills but not emotionally. Also she won't be, I know my former student. He won't let her graduate until she's twelve," explained Minato.

Naruto sat there and realized how great Sakura was. He always thought she was cute and he's jealous now. Still it amazed him how smart she was.

~Sasuke~

Sasuke got home after spending the afternoon training. He was still in a foul mood. He wasn't smiling like usual.

"I'm home," he called out while slipping he ninja sandals off.

"Kitchen Sasuke-kun," he heard his mother Mikoto call out.

Sasuke walked in the kitchen with a frown. His father was at the table drinking a cup of tea while Itachi raised his eyebrow at Sasuke.

Mikoto was cooking but smiled at Sasuke, "What's with the frown?"

Sasuke's frown lighten up, "Sakura was told by Iruka-sensei that she's up for graduation."

Sasuke sat down with a pout, "Well Sasuke-kun things like this happen. I told you when you started that it can happen."

"I know but she's my friend. She's one of the only girls not to cling to me. She's not a fangirl. She's a better friend than Naruto. If she graduates, she'll be busy with missions and more training," shared Sasuke.

"Otouto, you know this is the life of ninja. Remember I graduated at age seven. It's part of life. You should be proud. Yes you'll probably barely see her if she graduates but if she does be happy. Find a way to spend time, you guys are friends," Itachi shared.

Mikoto watched her sons and she remembered how Kushina said Sakura was ahead. She never thought it would be this soon but from what she heard she was her father's daughter. She was worried how this would affect Sasuke. Also even though Sakura would be only a genin,if anything happened to her. Sasuke will probably take it badly. He's already protective of her just by what he did the first day of Academy.

She always noticed that Sasuke would always look at Sakura at Naruto's parties. He would watch her and keep her in his eyesight. He never talked to. She would watch how Sakura would stay with her dad or hit Naruto when ever he got near her.

Kushina would mention how much Sakura would train with her chakra reserves. That Sakura was already walking on walls. Sakura was smart but an emotional girl. She knew how to school her emotions but has a temper that's easy to lose control of.

Sasuke was thinking how things would be different if Sakura graduated. Naruto would be the only one he hangs with. He gets along with the other guys like Shikamaru but they have their own lunch traditions. Plus the fangirls would be worse.

Also she will be going on missions. What happens if something goes wrong and he's not there to protect her. He couldn't think like that. He'll just have to wait and see.

~Next day~

Sakura walked in the classroom. She saw Sasuke and only a few others. It was still early so she took the seat next to him. Sasuke watched her and was glad she was there. It was hope that she was staying and not graduating.

Sakura greeted, "Good morning Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at her and was glad she was here. It didn't mean she wasn't graduating soon. So he decided to enjoy the time he had, "Good morning Sakura."

Sakura noticed Sasuke was acting funny, he has been since yesterday. She had a feeling it had to do with the news of her being up for graduation. She just didn't understand why he was acting this way. She wasn't going to or move to another class up.

"I'm not leaving, I don't think I'm ready. Even if I wanted to my dad wants me to graduate with my class. That's what I want since I'm not moving up a class," Sakura shared.

Sasuke smiled a little, "I'm glad, you're the only girl I can stand in this class."

Sasuke was in a better mood and Naruto was in his usual mood. Sakura spent the afternoon with Sasuke.

A week later Sakura and the other girls started kunoichi training. Sakura realized she would be surrounded by Sasuke's fangirls and the ones who bully her. One girl though Hinata Hyuga was shy but always greeted Sakura kindly.

Sakura was looking at the flowers that they have to identify. When it came to this Sakura was lost. Kurenai taught her minor thing but she said the true kunoichi training will come with age.

Ami walked forward to her, "Well look what we have here. Is forehead actually not good at something. I wonder how Sasuke-kun would say about it?"

"Stupid forehead. You're not even feminine. How could a boy like you," snickered Kasumi.

Fuki laughed, "No boy will like that pink hair."

Sakura looked at them. Her father was on another mission but with Might Guy. She was stressed and these girls were hitting her sensitive topics about herself. She can care less if any boy liking her. But she was sensitive about her forehead and unusual pink hair. Sakura started to tear up for the first time in front of these girls.

"Shut up, you brats," flowers hit the girls in the mouth. They turned to see a blonde blue-eyed girl. Sakura knew it was Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan.

Ino then smirked, "If I was you I would spit those out. They are poisonous you know."

The three girl's eyes widen and they took off. Ino walked over to Sakura.

"You shouldn't let them bother you. I may be jealous of you since Sasuke-kun prefers to be around you. But you are my rival and you've always ignored them. Your strong and I respect you, that's why I chosen you as my rival. I'm not going to stoop to petty insult but forehead is fitting. From now on I'm the only one to use it. You're just a blossom that hasn't bloomed yet with your looks," Ino shared.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," she stuck her hand out to help Sakura up.

Sakura took it, "Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you pig."

They squeezed each other's hands and solidified their blossoming rivalry. Now Sasuke and Naruto weren't the only rivals in their class.


	4. Academy Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time. Twelve years old and graduating from the Academy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before don't own naruto.  
> Suck at chapter summaries.  
> Un-beta'd

Chapter 3: Academy Graduation

Sakura woke up and smashed her alarm clock. She was twelve years old and it was the day of the graduation test. Pakkun was in his usual spot along with another puppy. It was Sakura's first summons. The puppy was one of Pakkun's pups and she was three months old. He name is Maka.

Sakura looked at her clock to see it was damaged. 'Great broke another,' she thought.

She got ready for the day and went to the kitchen where her father had breakfast waiting.

"New alarm," Kakashi's lone eye was crinkled, "Your test is today."

Sakura blushed lightly and cursed her father's senses. Hell she had the same senses just not as good as his yet. It was getting damn near close though. Her chakra control was perfect.

Her senses though almost rival her father's. He proud how much she's grown. Her control of water and turning it into ice. He knows she hasn't unlocked her dojutsu yet.

He's also proud of her training of training. Hopefully soon Maka will say Sakura's name. Her father Pakkun said Kakashi's at four months. Also when Sakura receives her hitai-ate, Maka will start to wear one.

Sakura started eating, "I'll be fine dad. I was trained by Konoha's Elite. Well I was taught by more than one Elite. Hell I was taught. Hell I was taught Lady Tsunade's technique of super strength."

Kakashi knew that strength. Ever since Minato thought it would be interesting to see if Sakura could learn it, he showed her the scroll of the technique. Since Sakura has perfect chakra control it was easy for her to try and succeed after a few months. Even Jiraiya was afraid of her.

Sakura thought about learning medical but figured she'll start that later. She can do basic first aid and Jiraiya has given her some of Tsunade's books. Sakura knows she doesn't want to be in the hospital but a field medic.

With her kekkei genkai she was one of Konoha's strongest weapons. She was considered to be in high regards just like the Hyuga's and Uchiha's. She was the last of her line that they know of (at least in Konoha.) She was to be a clan head in the future. Even if he has a son later, her father wants her to be head. Even if she marries she will be clan head. Well they didn't have to do much since they were only two Hatake's.

Sakura finished her food and put her plate in the sink. She hugged her father and went to put her boots on. Sakura left.

"She'll be fine. She'll pass and you know it," Pakkun stated while Kakashi cleaned the kitchen.

Kakashi turned to Pakkun, "I know. It's just she's growing up. Mebuki should be here for this event. She should have her mother here for these events. I sometimes feel like I'm not enough."

"You're the world to her but she needs to know the truth. You've taught her well and she needs to be prepared. Especially since you don't know who her sensei will be. Guy already has a team. I know Asuma and Kurenai is also up. If you got her, will you fail her," Pakkun questioned.

Kakashi feared that he might get his daughter. He never told her why he kept failing students. She would bug and then he would intimidate. He once when she was little on accident made her pee herself. She got a glimpse of the elite Kakashi. He felt bad and she cried. He can't handle her crying for it breaks her heart.

True Kakashi was a tool for Konoha but it was all for her. As long as he protects the village, he's protecting their home, her. She was everything to him. He sort of hoped that he didn't receive her in his genin squad. He didn't want to see her face if he had to fail her. Also he will be distracted to protect her but that's why he wants her on his team. It actually wouldn't be distracting to protect her since he protects the whole team. Unlike if she was on another team, he would be worried. He knows the other jonins are capable it's his blossom he's trusting them with.

Asuma would be fine but Kakashi remembers the days when he would lose Sakura in the village. The day she broke her arm from falling out of a tree. He wouldn't be able to protect her from Orochimaru. Asuma is strong but not many can fight sannin level.

Kurenai would be okay but to train Sakura would be harder for her. She's a master at genjutsu. Sakura shows the aptitude for it but he can teach her that. Plus her temper would definitely cause problems for Kurenai. Kurenai hasn't really dealt with Sakura's temper fully. Just small bits of anger.

Kakashi looked to Pakkun, "I would give her a fair chance. No special treatment since she wouldn't want it. I will though be pissed if she fails because of her two other teammates. Knowing her though, she'll let her pride get in the way."

"What about telling her the truth," Pakkun noticed him avoiding the question.

Kakashi closed his lone eye, "I'm afraid if she knows the truth she'll become like me. That she'll only want power to exact revenge. She'll think she won't need anyone to help her. That's why I don't tell her. Also because I've been lying to her this whole time. Well partially, her mother died a hero that night."

~Academy~

Sakura was in class next to Sasuke when Iruka-sensei came in carrying a tied Naruto. Naruto was thrown into the corner cussing under his breath.

"Before we go ahead with the graduation. We will practice the transformation jutsu," announced Iruka-sensei.

Sakura and the others grumbled because it was Naruto's fault. Whatever he did she didn't care, just that she's going to hit him. The class lined up in the front waiting for their names to be called.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

We performed and everyone else so far have performed it well. Of course Sasuke's and her's looked flawless.

"Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto stepped up and performed the signs. What she saw appear from the smoke made her eyes widened. Instead of seeing a copy of Iruka-sensei, she saw a naked girl that resembled Naruto.

Iruka-sensei got a nose-bleed and started yelling at Naruto. About how he's wasting his talent on this garbage. That he should be training seriously and becoming a genin needs serious concentration.

We went to lunch after but Naruto. He had to stay inside for the trouble he was in.

"Oh my god, look at the Hokage Monument," Sasuke and Sakura heard somebody yell. They both looked to the monument and were shocked. It was painted in graffiti. They knew instantly who did it.

"What an idiot," stated Sasuke.

"His mother is going to kill him. His father is going to be watching him get yelled at and give him the disappointed face," Sakura shared.

Sasuke realized today was going to be their last lunch together in the Academy. The graduation test was in a bit. He knew both of them would pass but tomorrow they will get their team assignments.

"You ready for the test," asked Sakura.

Sasuke looked to her, "hn."

The students were all in a room waiting for themselves to be called into the testing room. One by one people were going in but they couldn't see them leave.

Sakura's turn came up. The test when Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei explained was simple. Create three clones of themselves. Sakura smirked at her teachers and performed the seals. Three flawless clones appeared next to her.

"Congrats Sakura-chan you pass," Iruka-sensei was smiling . He knew she would pass, she's been ready for seven years.

Sakura walked up to the table to receive her hitai-ate. She grabbed one and smiled at Iruka.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

Sakura walked out of the room. She went outside to see many parents waiting and others with kids that already either passed or failed. She saw Asuma and Kakashi waiting for her. She smiled a genuine smile.

Sasuke was called not long after. He was curious if Sakura passed even though he knew she would. He performed well of course. He grabbed his headband and left.

He went outside to his mother, brother, and his cousin Shisui waiting for him. He looked around and saw Sakura with her father and Asuma-san. He can tell from Asuma's smile that Sakura passed.

Mikoto watched Sasuke stop in his track to them. She noticed he was looking at where Sakura was. She felt a tap on her shoulder on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

'Hello Mikoto. I'm here to invite you to dinner tonight. Since it's the last night for the kids to be together for a while. I'm going to invite Sakura and her father," greeted Kushina.

Mikoto smiled to her, "We would be honored to come."

Kushina walked off when Sasuke made it to her. He had an actual smile on his face.

Sasuke showed his headband in his hands, "I passed with no problem."

Mikoto and Itachi both smiled while Shisui smirked.

"Baby Sasu-kun is growing up. Finally joining the ranks of becoming a genin," snickered Shisui.

Itachi smacked Shisui, "Congrats otouto. I'm proud of you."

Itachi knew Sasuke looked up to him. Also didn't think he was as good as Itachi. Itachi thought Sasuke will grow to become stronger than himself. He wished his father would be more expressive and not just focus on him.

Sasuke smile grew, "Thank you aniki."

Sakura just finished telling her dad and Asuma how she did.

"Kakashi, Sakura, hello. Minato and I are having a get together dinner tonight. The Uchiha's are coming. I thought since with graduation they'll be spending less time together since they could be put on different teams," greeted Kushina.

Sakura and Kakashi both agreed to go. Sakura look to see the Uchiha's and Sasuke was with them. Her father saw where she was looking at. He knew they were getting closer over the years. He knew Sakura wasn't boy crazy (luckily in his opinion.)

He of course spied on their training and when they just hung out. He saw that his daughter trusted Sasuke may even like him more then she knew. He wasn't worried since it seems that Sasuke is a genuine friend. He nudged Sakura in the direction of the Uchihas.

Sakura looked at him and he nodded his head to them. Sakura understood and headed to them. Asuma raised his eyebrow to what Kakashi was doing.

"She needs to keep these bonds. He's one of the few friends that she's made here. The only one she truly hangs out with. Bonds like these needs to be kept. I wished I realized it when I was younger before it was too late. Remember when we were kids."

"You kept to yourself. It wasn't until after Obito's death you talked a bit more. Then after Rin you went back to how you were. It wasn't untilMebuki you actually became friendly."

"Exactly I ignored my team. Rin I knew liked me and Obito liked her. I should of turned her down and helped him. I learned that bonds were too important in the wrong way. I don't want that for her."

"That's what brought me home. Being away from my family, Kurenai, and Sakura really put my life in perspective. My fight with my father wasn't worth leaving. That year I became one of the Guardian Shinobi Twelve. I'm proud that I did it but I realized my father's role and the Will of Fire. Hopefully my new team tomorrow if they pass, I can pass this knowledge to them. Just like you will pass on that bonds and protecting them. You pass on the Will of Fire in that way."

"You and Kurenai finally decided to take on students. Well I know you were waiting for Kurenai to become jonin rank. I'm going for another round. I'm kinda scared if I get Sakura. She has no idea what my test it. Nobody has ever passed before."

Asuma just smiled and watched Sakura. Kakashi was proud of his daughter. He never doubted her. A clone she can do but now he can start teaching her the jutsus for her ice release. Well when he can but he can find time to.

Sakura walked up to the Uchiha's and bowed slightly, "Hello Mikoto-sama, Itachis-san, and Shisui-san. Congrats Sasuke."

She saw Sasuke's hitai-ate in his hands while she had her in her hands.

"Sakura-chan just call me Mikoto. I'm proud that both Sasuke and you passed," greeted Mikoto.

"Congrats Blossom," Shisui and Itachi both said while Itachi poked her in the forehead.

Sasuke liked how his family got along with Sakura. He no longer gets jealous of the attention Itachi gave Sakura. He realized he was lucky and Sakura he was willing to share with.

Sasuke smiled Sakura, "I knew you would pass. Thanks though. You and I were the tops in the class."

"Fail," Sasuke and Sakura heard loudly.

"Naruto," Sasuke looked to Sakura.

"My guess you are right. He's failed the past two times he thought he was ready," Sakura sighed.

"So we'll see you tonight Sakura," Mikoto shared.

Sasuke turned to look at his mom, "We will?"

"Yes Kushina invited us and Sakura over for dinner. Since tomorrow you will be placed on teams," Mikoto explained.

Sakura said her goodbyes and went back to her father and godfather. They left and went to the Hatake compound.

"Sakura I have a gift for you," Asuma told her while sitting down on the front porch.

Sakura sat next to him. He gave her a wrapped box. She unwrapped it to find a box beautifully carved with cherry blossoms. Inside was a pair of chakra blades. She knew the basics since Asuma taught her with a spare of his.

"Figured it was time for your own," Asuma chuckled. He hugged her and yelled a goodbye to Kakashi before leaving.

Sakura walked in with her box and stopped to take off her sandals. She found her father in the living room waiting for her. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Blossom I'm proud of you. Your mother would be too. So for your graduation is this scroll. It's beginning jutsus with ice release. Since you have the water manipulation down," Kakashi gave her a scroll. She knew it belonged to her mother.

"I can try to help you with these since I can't copy them," Sakura hugged her father.

Kakashi left to run a few errands before dinner. Sakura curled up and open the scroll. It had instructions on one handed seals and the jutsus ice dome and certain-kill ice spears. Also meantions demonic mirroring ice crystals to prepare for it.

The two jutsus were short-range to medium range. Speed will be a key element for demonic ice mirroring ice crystals.

She was almost done reading the scroll the first time when she heard her father come home.

"We should get ready to head to Minato's," Kakashi told her while heading to her room.

She didn't know why he was worried. He was probably going to be wearing his usual jonin uniform.

She went up to her room and stripped out of her clothes. She took her ribbon out of her hair and headed to the shower.

When she got out she wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. She walked into her room and put on her undergarments.

She got a dark blue dress out and slid it on. It went down to her knees and her clan symbol was on the back.

She went back to the bottom. She brushed her damp hair. It was now passed her shoulders and drying in ringlets. She put her ribbon back in and left her hair down.

She went downstairs to see her father sitting on the couch reading his orange book. She was right when she thought he would wear his usual jonin always said he wanted to be prepared for anything.

"You look lovely blossom," Kakashi complimented.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you. We need to head out so we aren't late."

Sakura could tell her father was smiling. She can tell by his lone eye. She hasn't seen her father's face for a while. She's one of the few to see it. Only time she sees him now is special times.

The two left heading to the Namikaze household. They were greeted by Minato snd saw that the Uchihas were there already.

Minato looked to Sakura, "Congrats blossom."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Minato."

"Kakashi, Sakura have either of towo seen Naruto," Kushina asked.

Kakashi turned his head in a no and Sakura told her not since she left the academy. Kushina was mad that he wasn't home and also for the stunt he pulled earlier in the morning.

Sakura looked to the Uchihas. She saw Mikoto was livily as ever. Fugaku looked his normal intimidating self. He looked proud though. Itachi and Shisui were conversing while Sasuke was standing to himself.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled lightly. He walked over to her, "Leave it to the dobe to be late."

"Well tonight is about celebrating graduation. If we were right earlier, the baka failed again," Sakura commented back.

They heard a screech, "What?!"

Kushina walked up to the two, "What do you mean fail?"

Sasuke pulled a face. His godmother can be scary not as much as his mother though. He knew he probably had the three most dangerous women and girls around him.

His mother was a Jonin in her day. She became a matriarch and retired. She had a glare that can scare even his father. She was definitely one not to get angry. She still trained her body from what he has seen since when he was younger she helped him with his basic taijutsu.

Lastly there was Sakura. She can be passive aggressive at times. Unfortunately that's not all... She has a temper that she tries to control in being passive aggressive but when she goes. He gets scared cause Sakura is one of the emotional person he knows that wears a mask as good as his brother. Her eyes though always gives her away if you know what to look for.

Naruto is normally her target and Sasuke was glad for that. He also hated that Naruto made her mad. He didn't like seeing Sakura upset.

"We heard Iruka yell 'fail,' earlier today and Naruto already failed two times in the past. We actually don't know for sure since I didn't see him since class," explained Sakura.

"I didn't see him also so we could be wrong," shared Sasuke.

Kushina still looked upset but headed towards the kitchen to continue cooking with Mikoto offering to help. Kakashi was leaning against a wall with his stupid book.

Minato laughed, "Really Kakashi, you going to read at your daughter's celebration dinner. We should be sharing war stories of our kids growing up. Which led them to graduate today or cause a giant disturbance in the morning."

"Sensei is this truly necessary," Kakashi questioned.

Fugaku decided to add, "Hokage-sama, Hatake-san has a point. If he went by though stanards of school truly your son would be lacking of what I hear from Sasuke is correct."

"Fugaku we are friends. No need to be formal here. True Naruto isn't like Sakura and Sasuke here. He has his moments and he is training just not like these two. I have some stories about them also. Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, and Shisui sit together please," Minato explained.

Before the four could move an anbu came in, "Hokage-samait was reported that Naruto stole the scroll of seals."

Minato's face hardened, "Kakashi I want you to start looking for him. Anbu Cat-san send out chunins to also look. Itachi and Shisui you stay here and watch these two."

The adults left and the kids were bored. Sakura was actually getting tired from it. Sakura sat down with Sasuke next to her. She noticed he was even more quiet than usual.

"Sakura what are we going to do if we are placed on different teams? I know we will stay friends but when will be the next time we see each other? Or when the next time I see you might be my last," Sasuke was staring at the wall.

Itachi and Shisui were listening. Itachi realized this was a serious conversation so he engaged Shisui in a conversation. Yet he can still hear theres while giving them privacy.

Sakura looked at her hands in her lap, "Sasuke, we will stay friends. We will find time to spend stime together. We are genin so our first few missions will probably be around the village. We will try to let each other know when we leave and comeback to the village. We have to enjoy the time we have together. We know the hazards of this job."

Dinner was cancelled, by the time everyone got back, The Uchiha's and Hatake's were walking together.

"I wonder who will ne your guy's instuctor," Mikoto commented.

Kakashi looked at his daughter. He noticed when he returned earlier how close her and Sasuke were. He knew the possibility of her future. That is own daughter liked an Uchiha, at least she wasn't girl obsessed like others were. He's seen the young girls stalking him.

As a shinobihe knows not to think of the 'what ifs.' At times though he wonders what Obito would think? How would he react to Kakashi's daughter attracting an Uchiha? He would probably laugh and then snark about Hatake's attending everybody.

He knew Rin would of spoiled Sakura. But then the question of would Sakura even be born if they were alive? He still would of joined ANBU since it was the next step. He couldn't imagine how he would be if Sakura wasn't his. Would she still lokk like him ot even be a girl?

Tomorrow she will get her sensei and then who know when her innocence will be gone. She's no longer his little blossom, Well she's no longer his little bud.

They get back to the compound. Kakashi sat on the couch and dragged Sakura with him, "I'm proud of you. Tomorrow you get your sensei and team. You'll be busy and I might have a team. We need to make sure we spend some time together. You know what this job is. I know about your fear. You lost your mother to this job. I always promise you I will always do my best to come home to you."

Sakura was able to tell that her father was scared. She never realized that her father would be scared for her. She knew he loved her but her father isn't one for emotion. She knew he was proud, that the only way to get his attention was to train. (Which isn't true, Kakashi just hides it.) She never thought her father coulb like this. She knew a little of his past but not all.

She hugged him, "Dad, I will fight to come home. I am your daughter and you have trained me yourself. I love you and I will make my village proud. I know I am now a tool for the village. But right now we are at peaceful times. I know there is always a chance for war or incidents in a mission."

"I remember when you were younger and you broke your arm for the first time. I couldn't rust Asuma with you for a while," Kakashi gently squeezed the arm in question.

"Tou-san, I man not have known my mother for long but I am your daughter. I am a Hatake. I'm glad you didn't let me graduate even though I was technically ready."

"Sakura, I wanted you to have a childhood I never had. Though you didn't spend much time with other kids. You took your training serious and that's good. I know you can protect yourself and others. I want you to be able to hang out with friends when not on missions. That's what tonight was for."

Sakura snorted, "I don't mind Sasuke but Naruto I can't stand. He won't survive out there. He doesn't even understand what it means to be a shinobi. You must of seen his recent prank."

Kakashi pulled her closer, "Well Naruto is just special. He's being a kid and not trianing cause him to fail. Also don't try to ask again what happened earlier."

"Is there a chance for me to be on your team," Sakura looked him in the eyes or eye.

"It's a chance but that doesn't mean you get special treatment from me. Actually I'll probably expect more from you," Kakashi smiled.

That night the two went to bed. Sakura laying in bed hoping that she wouldn't be placed in the same team as her father. She knew it would be fine but the thought of is she messes up she could lose her father. She got up in the middle of the night. Walked into her father's room and got in next to him. She snuggled up to him knowing this might be the last for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have her use Tou-san and Dad depending on the situation


	5. Sensei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and the academy graduates will be receiving their squad assignments. Senseis will be given. How will Sakura and her team react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not good at summaries.  
> Still don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Kakashi woke realizing his arm was wrapped around a smaller body that was curled into him. He also felt two dogs near the end of the bed signaling that Pakkun and his daughter were there. Even with him just waking up still, his eye crinkles from his soft smile.

It's been a while since Sakura has done this. He figured she was too old but this reminds him of the child she is. She has been training that these rarely truly innocent moments he can't pass.

He decides to start his day later to enjoy this moment. He brushes her hair out of her face. She truly was starting to look like him. Her forehead wasn't as big as it was when she was younger which means she was still growing into it.

An hour passed when he felt her begin to stir. Her eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times. She slowly raised her head to look into her father's face. She blushed for she thought she was too old to do this.

"Morning Blossom," Kakashi unwrapped his arm from her. Smirking about her red face, he got up.

Sakura got up, "Morning dad."

Sakura went to her room with Maka following her. She went into her room and slipped out of her pyjamas.

With this new chapter of her life comes a new outfit. She wen to her closet to grap her top. It was black with her clan sign in white on the back. She wrapped the bandages around her small breast. She slipped the top pn, it went to about halfway from her naval. (think of the third Naruto movie top.) She slipped on her shorts that she grabbed from her dresser. Then she she grabbed her skirt. It had slits on the sides like her dress before and went to below her knees. (Think bottom half of original outfit.)

She went into the bathroom. She brushed her long hair and decided to keep it down. She tied her new hitai-ate on the top of her head. She fixed her bangs to frame her face.

She went downstairs to see her father finishing cooking. Maka came down with Pakkun with her own Hitai-ate in her mouth. Sakura knelt down and tied it on Maka's little head.

"You look good Maka," Kakashi stated placing breakfast on the table.

Maka just nodded. She hasn't talked yet but she knew would be soon. Her father did it when he was four months and she will too. She's been practicing when she's by herself, so she can surprise her mistress,

Kakashi finished eating first and out his dishes away. He went into the living room. He opened the drawer from a hutch. He got out a smaller pair of gloves like his.

He went back to where Sakura was finishing her food. He placed the gloves next to her and grabbed her dirty plate.

"Thank you," Sakura was for the gloves. She was thinking of warpping her hands in bandages. Her father did both but she figured she didn't need bandages yet. She slipped them on and went to slip on her scandals.

Kakashi walked with her a bit but then they went their separate ways. Sakura went towards the academy while Kakashi headed towards the Hokage tower where he was already late for the meeting.

He arrived to the room andhe saw all the other jonins gathered talking to about who they got. They had files in their hands. Kakashi walked up to Minato.

"Hello sensei," Kakashi cheerily greeted.

"Kakashi, heres your squad," Minato wasn't surprised he was late. Still today was very important. Also Kakashi was either going to be surprised or not when he reads who he has.

Kakashi took the three files and opened to first one. His eye widened when he saw the name and picture.

Hatake, Sakura:

Top kunoichi of the year. Tied for Rookie of the Year.

Intelligence: Very high, can probably be smarter than the average jonin. Prodigy. 10/10

Genjutsu: Shows high affinity for it. With high level of intelligence can be very proficient. 8/10

Taijutsu: Seems to be holding back true potential. Definitely one of the best in class. 9.5/10

Ninjutsu: Proficient. With her perfect chakra control she can perform basic ninjutsu with no problems. 10/10

Stamina: For a young kunoichi her stamina is higher than it should be. Can rival a chunin maybe. 9.5/10

Strength: Very strong. 9/10

Speed: One of the fastest in the class. Seems to be holding back true speed. 9.5/10

Notes: Was ready to graduate at five years old. Should of at leastmoved to a higher class. Gets a long with most except for Naruto Namikaze. A prodigy like her father. Seems to have a temper that can control but has lost it before. Can be emotional but also an excellent kunoichi.

Kakashi's eye crinkle reading the report. He knew Sakura would fly threw with high scores.

He turned her file over and wasn't surprised by the next name.

Uchiha, Sasuke:

Top shinobi of the class. Tied for Rookie of the Year.

Intelligence: High intelligence. 9.5/10 maybe a 10/10

Genjutsu: Being Uchiha means whe he gets Sharigan his genjutsu will improve. 7/10

Taijutsu: High level. Beats all the other boys in sparring. 10/10

Ninjutsu: Proficient. Can put too much chakra in performing basic. With training to help control perfect chakra. 9/10

Stamina: High Stamina. 10/10

Stregnth: Can use improvement. 8/10

Speed: One of the fastest in class. 9/10

Notes: Does not work well with others really. Exception Sakura Hatake. Has a rivalry with Naruto Namikaze. Second heir to Uchiha Clan. Is a prodigy just like his brother but in his own way.

He's seen Sasuke and knew the kid normally trained alone. Fugaku was normally busy along with Itachi and Shisui. Fugaku did train Sasuke a bit when he has time but seems to favor Itachi, for he will be next head of clan.

Kakashi figured he would receive Sasuke for he knew the Sharigan. He was Kakashi of the Sharigan eye. Sasuke and Sakura would be a good mix. Opening the last file.

Namikaze, Naruto:

Dead last of class. Failed graduation exam but performed a Brank mission.

Intelligence: Below average. Failed all tests. Didn't apply himself. 4/10

Genjutsu: Has no aptitude for it. 0/10

Taijutsu: Below average. No form. 3.5/10

Ninjutsu: Best at shadow clone jutsu. Otherwise very minimal. 4/10

Stamina: Very high stamina. 10/10

Strength: Standard strength. 7/10

Speed: Average. 6/10

Notes: Did not take class seriously. Ditched a lot with Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. Class clown always needed to be center of attention. Does not listen, sorry Lord Hokage, but Naruto is mediocre at best. Seems to have a serious rivvalry with Sasuke Uchiha even though best friends. Seems to like Sakura Hatake even though she can't stand him. Wants to be Hokage, better than his father. Does not follow any of the shinobi rules. Makes his own rules. Good luck to whoeverbecomes his sensei. P.S. Also created his own jutsu. Highly inappropriate. Becomes the form of naked female version of himself.

Kakashi closed the last file. So he gets the three friends. Their teamwork is questionable for now. Sakura can adapt, she's offense and defense. Sasuke, with Uchiha pride, can be problematic. She can work with Sakura since they can support each other. It's getting them to work with Naruto. Naruto is the attention seeker, he will want to be the hero.

Asuma and Kurenai were standing next to each other. Kakashi walked up to them, "Yo."

"What squad number did you get," Kurenai asked.

Kakashi realized he didn't even look at the number of his squad. He checked and was hit with another surprised, Team 7.

"Team 7," Kakashi shared.

Asuma chuckled, "10."

Kurenai responded, "8."

"Everyone gather around here. We are going to watch the kids get placed and you can see your squad," the Hokage stated next to the Third with his crystal ball.

All the jonin crowded around to watch who they were receiving. They knew by the pictures but this can show their personality. They saw students starting to arrive.

~Academy~

Sasuke was early like usual and saw Shikamaru entering too. They both took seats with Sasuke in the middle and Shikamaru in the back. Shikamaru put his head down and slept.

More students file in with Naruto coming in loudly.

Shikamaru woke up, "What are you doing home Naruto. This is only for people who passed."

"See this! I did pass," Naruto growled while pointing to his forehead protector.

Sasuke knew it had to do with last night but he wasn't told anything. He noticed Sakura was still not there yet.

"Haha. I'm going to beat you forehead," they heard from the hall. The door opened opened to reveala blonde. She showed signs that she just ran here.

"Sasuke-kun, see I got here before you her," Ino came near him. He ignored her and saw Sakura walk in without a problem. He saw her new outfit, which looked more for function than looks. That's what was one of Sakura's qualities that he liked. She didn't try to impress with her looks, she didn't have to. Clothes need to be easier to move in and not to heavy.

Other girls started to argue with Ino. Naruto didn't get the big deal about Sasuke. Yea, he got attention but never Sasuke's level. He jumped on the on the table in front of Sasuke.

"What's so greatabout," Naruto asked getting in Sasuke's face.

"Get out of my face my face dobe," Sasuke stated.

Naruto was about to respond when he felt something bumped into him from the book. It pushed him forward and found himself kissing Sasuke. Both boy's eyes widened. The separated and started choking while glaring at each other.

A strong dark aura was felt and they turned to see most of the girls glaring at Naruto. Naruto smiled slightly and got off the table. The girls chased him and started beating him.

"Good morning Sasuke. You know it was an accident but this is worth it. I don't have to do anything," Sakura shared.

Sasuke smiled, "Good morning. So you don't feel bad for him either. I guess this is somethig to miss."

Iruka came in and ordered them to sit down. Naruto with bumps and bruises sat next to Sakura.

"All right everbody. Congratulations again for becoming genin. Today will be your last day here as my students. I will give you, your assigned team and teammates. Remember you guys are but into groups of three that were chosen to work at a good advantage. You will be given a new sensei who is jonin. Some may even receive an elite jonin. Let's begin," Iruka started.

He looked at the kids before looking down at his clipboard. He has watched these kids grow. He has instilled them with knowledge and watch them use it. Even Naruto has grown on him even though at first he didn't really like the kid.

He started calling squads and names. He got to the next squad and was excited inside to see the kid's reation.

"Next Team 7. Namikaze, Naruto. Hatake, Sakura."

"Yay," was heard at the same time as Sakura slamming her head against the table.

"Last member Uchiha, Sasuke."

"What? Why am I in the same squad as him. Sure he's my friend but with my caliber, we don't need another member," cried out Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke was okay being with Sakura. Naruto though, he was hoping to get some distance from the loud mouth.

Sakura couldn't believe her luck. She can deal with Sasuke but Naruto. Why were they stuck with Naruto.

Iruka was annoyed, "Naruto you are paired with them because those two are top of the class. While you are the lowest. We needed to balance the teams."

Naruto sat down and felt a hard hit in the back of the head and hit the desk. He knew exactly who smacked him. He didn't get why she hit him but upside she never hits Sasuke. He took it that she liked him more than Sasuke.

"Team 8 eill be Inuzuka, Kiba, Aburame, Shino, and Hyuga, Hinata. Team 10 Akimichi, Choji, Yamanaka, Ino, and Nara, Shikamaru. You guys get an hour for lunch then return with your teammembers to meet your new sensei. It has been a pleasure teaching you guys," Iruka wished them luck and left.

Slowly all the kids left to go eat lunch with friends or teammates. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto went off to eat with eachother.

~Hokage Tower~

The jonins, Hokage, and former Hokage were watching. They stopped when the class ended and some broke out laughing.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but your son just kissed a boy," one jonin couldn't help but say.

Minato just rubbed his jaw. His son did not make a great first impression. Luckily his sensei was Kakashi but the other jonins will think their students are stronger. Plus if Fugaku gets wind of this, poor Sasuke.

"That's enough, you've seen your students. You meet them in a bit. I can't wait to see which ones will survive the tests you have prepared," announced Minato.

They all bowed and given their respect. They left while Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stayed behind. Hiruzen, the Third hokage, left also.

"So how long before they kill each other," Kurenai wanted to break the tension. She felt it the moment she realized who was on Team 7.

"Well Kakashi looks like you're failing them since your test is about teamwork. They will kill Naruto with how you explain the rules. I know you learned it from Minato-sama, he from Jiriaya-san, and he from my father," shared Asuma.

"I believe they will be your first team Kakashi. Because when it matters I think these three friends will work together,' offered Minato.

Kakashi stayed quiet for he was honestly worried. From what he's seen teamwork might be a problem. Naruto and Sasuke are friends but rivals. It was more on Naruto's side though. Naruto will be the cause of the fail.

"Well at least I know what I'm getting into,' chuckled Kakashi.

After they left to prepare to meet their students soon. Kakashi goes to the memorial stone.

"well it's official, she was assigned her team today. She's with Sasuke and Naruto. I believe this team will be great but it's Team 7. The curse team. Only minato has survived with his team. You know what happened to mine and the sannins. I guess this is the side of me being a father. I'm worried. Also can I be a good sensei. I taught Yamato pretty well but that was in Anbu. These three are genin and I know them all presonally. They would protect eachother Sasuke and Sakura even more so. Well I need to go meet up with them."

~Academy~

Team 7 were the last ones waiting. Naruto was walking around while Sakura and Sasuke were sitting next to each other.

Naruto yelled, "All the other teams are gone. They either had to go meet their sensei somewhere else or already came and get them. Even Iraku-sensei left. This isn't fair!"

"Shut up dobe,' Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glared at Sasuke but walked up to the chalkboard instead. He grabbed an eraser and a chair, he went to the door. He placed the eraser between the door and the wall.

"Our sensei won't fall for that. He's part of the elite," lectured Sakura.

"Well he deserves it for being late," scoffs Naruto. He placed himself on a table.

Not long after they saw a fingerless gloved hand opening the door. The door sliding open and unruly silver hair is seen, then the eraser lands on it.

Sakura's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's eyes widened when they realize who it is. Then Sakura and Sasuke glare at Naruto who is laughing.

"He fell for it," chuckled Naruto.

'Seriously, I thought he was one of the bests,' Sasuke questioned in his mind.

Sakura's eyes narrow, 'Really? We got him and can't he show up on time.'

Kakashi's lone eye was inspecting them, "Well my first impression of you three is you're idiots. Meet me on the roof."

He poofed out while the three were thinking of what he said.

'An idiot! Me! I'm going to make him regret that!'

'Hn. I'm not an idiot like the dobe. Sakura isn't either but I'm scared of the look she has.'

'Ha Sasuke got called an idiot.'

The three headed to the roof to meet up with their new sensei. They knew Kakakashi but this was new territory. Even for Sakura for Kakashi didn't treat her like a student. He trained her like a fathger training his daughter. Well that's what she thought.

All she knew was this was the beginning of Team 7. Sasuke was smirking while Naruto looked like an idiot. Sakura smiled and walked next to Sasuke while Naruto was ahead chatting how awesome it was Kakashi was their sensei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Sakura seems overpower but when they go on their first mission outside of the village. Her and Sasuke are going to struggle like Sasuke did. Sakura is going to struggle with emotions. Naruto I'm not a fan of his but I wanted to show his based stats so when the story progress it shows how much he's grown.
> 
> Team 8 is the tracker team, Team 10 is the Ino-Shika-Cho combo, and Team 7 is the team that is the power and defense.


	6. Team Introductions and Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do team introductions and family time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still suck at summaries XD
> 
> Always open to help. 
> 
> Still no beta

Chapter 5

Kakashi was leaning on the railing when his three little genins made it. They sat down on the little step, waiting to hear their instructions.

"Well I know we know each other but should share with each other. Like our hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams," shared Kakashi.

Naruto looked confuse, "Why don't you give us an example with yourself."

"Alright. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have some hobbies. Have a few dislikes. My dream is something I haven't thought of," the three students hung their heads. All they learned was his name.

"Why don't we have the hyper one go first," Kakashi was looking at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, "My name is Naruto Namikaze. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, I like well love ramen and also like Sakura-chan. My dislike is waiting the three minutes to make ramen. My dream is to be the best Hokage and the village will see me more than just the Hokage's son."

'Well that's spot on,' thought Kakashi. He looked to his daughter, "You're next Pinky."

Sakura scowled, "My name is Sakura Hatake. My hobbies are reading and training. My likes are simple I like books. My dislikes are people calling me pinky and Naruto. My dream is to be able to protect all the people I care about."

'Blossom, you lost your mother but you've been strong, Kakashi was proud. Naruto looked at Sakura with a crestfallen face. Kakashi looked to his last student, "Okay quiet broody boy."

Sasuke glared, "Sasuke Uchiha. I like to train alone mostly but I also enjoy training with Sakura. My likes aren't much but I like hanging out with my friends. I dislike sweet things and the dobe most of the time. My dream is actually a goal, to surpass my brother and to protect my friends and family."

'Well I knew they were a good bunch,' Kakashi concluded in his mind. So getting them to work with Naruto. Might not be as hard as he thought. They may dislike him but he is their friend.

"Well that's it for today but tomorrow is our first mission," shared Kakashi.

"What is it," Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Survival training," Kakashi answered coldly.

"But we've done that in the academy," Naruto remarked. Sasuke and Sakura agreed silently but Sakura knew her father was keeping something to himself.

"Well you haven't done anything like this before," Kakashi stated calmly.

"Why do we need this, we should be doing harder missions," yelled Naruto.

"Well I don't think you want to hear the truth of this exercise," Kakashi challenged.

Naruto took the bait, "Tell us!"

Kakashi chuckled darkly, "You will be tested during this exercise. If you fail, you go back to the academy. Out of the class that passed today only nine, three squads will actually become genin."

The three froze. Naruto was panicking inside, Sasuke was thinking that is made sense to pick out the weak ones first, and Sakura was thinking along the same lines. That the weak wasn't ready to graduate, won't hinder the ones who are ready. This next test will test everything to see if they truly are ready to be a genin.

"That's not fair. We passed the graduation exam. Why do we need to be tested when we are already ready," Naruto questioned.

Kakashi sighed, "Too bad. You guys are free to go. Meet at training ground three, bring your weapons. Also don't eat breakfast. See you at eight."

With that Kakashi poofed away. Leaving the three to think. Naruto started ranting how unfair it was that they worked hard to get where they were. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Do you know what we are getting into, "Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "I don't know but Naruto will freak if he knew my father never passed a squad."

Sasuke's eyes widen, "He's never passed a team. I didn't know he's been assigned a squad before."

"Yes, but they never pass. I was never allowed to be there or know what the test entails. I never knew the parameters of it. I didn't know if it was an actual test," explained Sakura. She remembered the one time she asked and kept asking. She saw how her father could be seen as a dangerous man at that time. She peed herself and she understood why people were fearful of Kakashi of the sharigan eye. Why he was in bingo books.

"This isn't fair. You guys want to go to Ichiraku's," Naruto was turned to them.

Sakura rolled her eyes and got up, "I'll pass. I'm heading out."

Sasuke got up and followed her, "Maybe you should get some training in dobe."

Sakura and Sasuke heard Naruto grumble but ignored him. They made it out of the Academy. They turned to look at the building.

"This is it,' stated Sakura.

"Aa," responded Sasuke.

Standing next to each other thinking. Sakura was thinking that she made some friends, not as close as her father wanted. She knew they can get closer but she did have her bestfriend. Sasuke was thinking of how he made his best friends. Naruto, no matter what, would have been a constant but if Sakura would have graduated early, she wouldn't be standing next to him.

They walked off and silently walked. The villagers would see them but they were used to it. They would talk about the Hatake heir hanging out with the second Uchiha heir. Some would even question if Sakura would be a failure like her grandfather or an elite like her father. Sakura ignored them and Sasuke did too.

"Why don't we hang at yours," Sasuke suggested. Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke continued, 'Well I have never been to the Hatake compound, you've been to the Uchiha compound. Now that we are on the same team, with your father being our sensei. Naruto has probably been there or maybe not."

"Sure. Naruto has been there but I never stick aorund when he is. It's very rare that he's there," Sakura stated heading towards her home.

Sasuke and her walked in comfortable silence. He kept aware of his surroundings. In the direction they were going, it seemed the Hatake compound wasn't to far away from his. Konoha was a big village.

His own compound was big since the Uchiha clan was big. They even have a small lake in the compound.

"Here we are," Sasuke heard. He looked and saw no gate like his. But it was quiet and looked serene. They walked through the arch that seemed like it used to house a gate.

"It's not big since my clan was never big. We have the size as the Nara but without the forest. Makes it seem smaller. We have a forrest area and a river," Sakura explained.

Sasuke felt peaceful. He knew it was only Kakashi and Sakura here. But yet it didn't feel empty. He didn't feel pressure here or feel like he's being watched.

Sakura stopped in front of one house. Sasuke saw that it was two stories. It had a sense of traditional in its style.

"This is the main house. My place," Sakura looked to Sasuke.

"It's very nice. Hard to believe Kakashi lives here," Sasuke commented.

"He probably wouldn't be if I wasn't around," Sakura lead him inside. She slipped of her sandals with Sasuke doing the same.

"As you can see this is the front entry way, in here is the living room where my godfather is reading," Sakura stated giving a tour until she saw Asuma.

Asuma raised an eyebrow, "Well what do we have here? Blossom are you finally making friends?"

Sakura blushed when she recognize his teasing tone, "Don't be mean. He's my teammate also. Dad is our sensei which you probably already know. Naruto has been here, it's only fair that he be here to."

Sasuke has met Asuma before. When he first met Sakura when he was younger, was with Asuma.

"Well have fun you two. I'll be here,: Asuma stated.

"Hello Sarutobi-san. Thanks," Sasuke greeted. Sakura rolled her eyes and finished the tour.

They were in Sakura's room, Sasuke saw a photo, "Is this your mother? I know it's a sensitive topic for you. Just know I'll listen if you ever need to talk."

Sakura knew what picture he was talking about, "Yes, that's me and my mother. That was taken a few weeks before her death.'

"She was pretty. I think I've seen one of her with my mom and Kushina, shared Sasuke.

"Yea I wish I could remember," Sakura confessed.

Sasuke looked to Sakura. He's only seen her this sad maybe once before when she told him how her mother died. She wasn't even this sad on Naruto's birthday.

"Do you think we can pass tomorrow," Sakura asked.

Sasuke heard the vulnerability in her voice. They had no idea what to expect. They were the top of the class but this was new. They have no instructions except where to meet and not to eat breakfast. They can throw kunais and fight but to use in the field with one of the village's elite.

"Well we just have to use the knowledge we learned and use it. Remember the shinobi rules. To keep our emotions in check. We just have to try our best," Sasuke shared.

Sakura smiled, "Well we get to bring our weapons which will be a great help."

Sasuke smirked, "So honestly what do you think of our squad?"

Sakura sighed, "Well we can work well but with Naruto can be problematic. I feel like we are being punished but uet it makes sense once I thought about it. My dad would get Naruto and you too. I was the wild card factor."

"Wait me and the dobe were destined to be on the same team," Sasuke sounded horrified.

"I knew my father was going to try another squad. It was the odds since you know my father is Kakashi of the Sharigan Eye. You would go to him since he can help you once you awaken the sharigan," Sasuke froze. Sakura looked to him.

Sasuke sighed, "I haven't awakened it yet. Itachi had his mastered by the time he was eight. The family won't tell me how to awaken it."

Sakura grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "You will in time. Let me finish my explaination. Naruto would go to my father since Minato-sama taught my father. Plus with you as the top in class along with me, Naruto was dead last. Our team is this way becasuse Naruto would grow with us. You need to learn to work with others which Naruto also needs. Me, I don't fit other than Kakashi is my father."

"That's not true. You need to learn to work with others too. Also you and I work well together. There's a reason I always chose you as my partner. We work well together," Sasuke shared. Sakura smiled.

Later on Sasuke left after talk with Sakura. He walked home thinking how lucky he is. Both his best friends were in his team. As much as Naruto drove him nuts, Naruto would protect his friends.

He made it home and slid his sandals off. The house smelled good. He went into the kitchen to see his mother cooking.

"Hey Sasu-kun. Tell me all about your day," Mikoto cheerily greeted.

"Hello kaa-san. Well I'm in Team 7. My sensei is Kakashi Hatake," Mikoto froze to look at her son, "My teammates are are Sakura and Naruto."

Mikoto squealed, "So you have your best friends and Sakura's father. I'm so happy you guys aren't being separated."

"Aa," Sasuke grabbed a tomato from the fridge.

~Namikaze residence~

Naruto stopped for his daily ramen fix and headed home. The whole time thinking about his new team.

'I'm on the same team as Sakura-chan. Along with the Teme but that doesn't matter. Sakura-chan will see how awesome I am. She'll fall in love with me after I save her life and forget about Teme. She'll see that we won't need him on our team. Also having Kakashi as our sensei, he'll see that having Sasuke around is pointless.'

Naruto knew Sasuke was his best friend but they were rivals. Naruto was better than him and he didn't need to prove it with grades. So Sasuke normally beat him in taijutsu fights. He created his own jutsu. Though Sakura yells and hits him every time he does it.

He came home and his father wasn't there which came to no surprise. His mother was sitting in the living room waiting for him.

"Oka-san, hi," Naruto knew he was still in trouble for painting the Hokage Monument and last nights fiasco.

"Your father wouldn't tell me who was gang to be your team and sensei," Kushina stated calmly.

Naruto gulped and sat by his mother, "Well my sensei is Kakashi-sensei. My teammates are Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan."

Kushina smiled, "That's great you get your best friends and you know Kakashi more than the others."

Kushina smiled, "That's great you get your best friends and you know Kakashi more than the others."

"Yea and Sakura-chan will get to see how awesome I am. She'll be amazed by me and Sasuke will recognize that I'm better," Naruto was happy his mother smiled.

Kushina sighed, "I hope you're ready for the increase of work. On top of missions you will train which Kakashi will be in charge of."

"Believe it! I will be ready!"

~Hatake Compound~

Sakura was playing a game of shogi with Asuma when Kakashi came home. Sakura smelled food and saw that her father brought home food. He placed the food in the kitchen and came back out.

"I don't know why you two bother with that game. You guys are advance and start getting brutal with strategies. This is just getting sad how far you two will go," commented Kakashi.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well you can always play me."

Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his orange book. He heard Asuma claim victory. They got up and ate dinner.

Later Sakura was in bed when Kakashi came in. He kissed her forehead, "Good night Bloosom, and good luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry how Naruto seems off but I wanted a jealousy from him since Sasuke isn't dark since he has his family alive.
> 
> Also I know I forgot about Sakura's oral addiction to suckers. It's not in my mind when I write. She's just out of them with school and all it's been not major plus she knows the suckers take room in her weapons pouch and she's smarter than that.


	7. Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bell test. Naruto finally learns the truth about Sakura's mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd
> 
> Still not good at chapter summaries

Chapter 6

Morning came and Sakura woke up to a quiet house. She got ready for the day but bandaged her right thigh. She attached her weapons pouch there.

She went into the bathroom and put her hair p into two pigtails. She styled her bangs and secured her hitai-ate on her head.

Going downstairs she remembered her sensei advised her not to eat breakfast. She was having an internal argument because if they are doing survival wouldn't it be better to have energy from food. It wasn't making sense but orders were orders.

She headed out of training ground three. Sasuke was already there as she can see and no signs of Naruto or her father.

"Good morning Sakura," Sasuke greeted her.

Sakura smiled, "Good morning Sasuke."

Sakura stood next to him, "Haven't been long have you?"

Sasuke smiled not smirked but smiled, "Got here about five minutes before you did. I figured you would be next. Most likely your father will beat the dobe here."

Sakura sighed. She just realized her father has a habit of being late to almost everything. Obviously he wouldn't be late today, would he?

"How did your family react when you told them about your team assignment," Sakura knew how her father reacted since he was their sensei.

"My mother was excited. Itachi poked me in the forehead and said I was worried for nothing. I have no idea what he was talking about. My father was my father. Said it was good to be with the Hokage's son. That I shouldn't get distracted," Sasuke ended bitterly.

Sakura knew Fugaku demanded perfection. That he had high standards for Itachi, who is a prodigy. She also believed even though Fugaku is happy with his son's team. Naruto and her can be seen as distractions.

"Sakura-chan,teme," Naruto arrived in smiles. They greeted him and now just had to wait until their sensei got there.

Two hours passed Naruto was laying on the grass while Sasuke and Sakura were leaning on a tree. When they heard, "Yo."

Naruto jumped up, "You're late!"

"I got sidetracked by a black cat," Kakashi answered. He saw Naruto pointing at him while Sasuke and Sakura both glared. He can tell Sakura wants to hit him.

He reached in a pocket to retrieve a clock, "It's set to go off at noon."

Placing it down on a stump, he then grabbed two bells to show them, "I have two bells. To pass you must retrieve one off of me. If you don't get a bell, you get tied to a stump while watching me eat lunch. Also will go back to the academy. You can use your weapons against me. Get ready-."

Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto charging at him. In a blink of an eye he had Naruto's hand with the kunai against his own neck.

Sasuke knew Kakashi was an elite but he but he didn't even see Kakashi move. 'Is this what it means to be elite.'

He's seen his brother spar with Shisui and Shisui was fast. He just hasn't seen others in action. With Kakashi on;y Sakura would have any advantage. He looked to her.

Sakura stared at Naruto and her father. She's thinking Naruto will most likely get himself killed.

"Well I'm starting to like you guys. You came at me with intent. I didn't say go though," Kakashi chucked pushing Naruto to the other two.

"Now lets begin. Go!"

Sasuke and Sakura hid and Kakashi was proud until he heard a shout. He turned to see Naruto standing there with a challenging look.

"You and me right now!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Well the element of surprise is lost on you."

"Yea well. How do your hide that hair style and color," snarked Naruto.

Kakashi's eyebrow raised while Naruto summoned clones. Kakashi knew Naruto would use his own successful jutsu.

"Taijutsu basic first lesson," Kakashi reached into his pouch. He pulled out a book.

Naruto tensed until he saw the book, "Nani? You're going to read!"

"I'm curious what happens next."

Sasuke and Sakura just watched from where they were. Sakura's eye twitched from when the book came out while Sasuke was just confused.

"Don't ignore me," Naruto charged with his clones. Kakashi dodged and hit all the clones. Naruto was the last one left and Kakashi was out of sight.

"You shouldn't let an enemy get your back," Kakashi was behind Naruto with the tiger seal.

Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes both widened. That seal can do some serious damage. Until they saw...

"Secret technique 1000 years of pain," Kakashi hit his fingers on Naruto's behind. Naruto went flying into the river.

Kakashi stood up and raised his book to his face. Then he heard the yells of multiple Naruto's. They all attacked him at the front but his eyes widened when he felt weight on his back.

"Shouldn't of left your back open, right sensei," Naruto was on his back.

Then there was a poof. Naruto was holding another Naruto. The Naruto's started attacking each other. He finally cancelled the jutsu to see himself alone. He looked around then he saw it. A glint of a small metal object. He walked to it with a smile growing. It was a bell. He ran the rest of the way to it and was about to bend down when he felt his leg be pulled.

"Ah", he yelled and was upside down.

He saw feet, "If it seems like a trap, it's most likely is. Nothing is very easy. See underneath the underneath."

Kakashi grabbed the bell and retied it to his belt with the other one. Sasuke noticed Kakashi's guard was down. He knew this was his chance. He launched shuriken with a direct hit.

Naruto's eyes widened when Kakashi was hit right in front of him. He knew who threw those.

"Geez Sasuke, overkill much," he yelled.

Sasuke knew he just gave away his location. He moved before Kakashi found him. So far he has only used taijutsu and seems to be parting advice.

Sakura stayed hidden but produced a clone, "Go check on the idiot."

Sakura's clone nodded while herself changed locations. The clone made it over to Naruto who freed himself and got caught in a second one.

"Calm down Naruto," Naruto looked to see Sakura near him.

"Sakura-chan! Please get me down," Naruto was happy to see his crush. Also embarrass for he got caught in a simple trap twice.

Sakura sighed, "You're fine. Just stay here Naruto. I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm missing one thing in this puzzle. Stay out of the way or you're going to get hurt."

Sakura was moving through the trees when she spotted her father. She hid and turned in a different direction. She placed her foot on leaves and looked up. Which was a mistake for the leaves blew around her.

Kakashi watched her freeze. He knew he got her. He knew she showed aptitude for it and did ok with the theoretical in the Academy. He used a higher level though.

Sakura looked around after the leaves calmed down. She heard a rustle from the bushes to see a bloody Sasuke.

"Sakura run, your father. He's too strong, he won't hurt you," Sasuke coughed blood.

Sakura screamed and collapsed. Logically her father wouldn't do this but seeing Sasuke like that reminds her this could happen to her father and others at any time. That's why as a kunoichi it isn't good to dwell on the 'what ifs?'

Naruto was left alone for Sakura's clone left him. He heard the scream, 'Sakura.'

He started thrashing around, that's when he saw them. Siting by themselves were their lunches. 'See underneath the underneath.'

Sasuke made it to a clearing, 'Sakura. Was that her scream?'

"Sakura excelled in the concept of genjutsu. Unfortunately she hasn't had serious work with it except on paper," Kakashi was leaning on a tree.

"I'm not like Naruto. Sakura unfortunately was caught off guard," Sasuke stated.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, "Big words."

Sasuke charged and threw a punch which Kakashi caught. Sasuke followed with a kick which was also blocked. He then jumped and around to kick with his other leg. While Kakashi blocked, Sasuke was able to touch a bell. Kakashi realized it and threw him back.

"Definitely different but still fail," Kakashi knew what buttons to push.

Sasuke started performing the seals, Kakashi's eye widened. He didn't think Sasuke had the chakra to pull a jutsu like this. Most genins can't. He was truly Itachi's brother. He was a prodigy most likely along with Sakura.

Sasuke let the great fireball go. When it cleared, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. All Sasuke can see were the ruins from his fireball. That's he heard and felt something grab is leg.

A hand came out of from the ground below him. Pulling him down until only his head above the ground. Kakashi came out of the ground while pulling Sasuke down. He chuckled at the glare he was receiving. He walked off to go check the knucklehead.

Naruto made it to over to the lunches from finally getting free from the tree. He sat down next to them and grabbed one. He was about to open it when.

"Well you wouldn't be sneaking a lunch would you," Kakashi was casually standing behind him.

Naruto froze and gulped. He knew he was in trouble but was so hungry. How was he suppose to fight.

Sakura woke up and looked around. She then realized the image wasn't real for there wasn't any blood. Her father trapped her in a higher level genjutsu. She got up and started walking carefully from where she was.

Sasuke heard rustling from a bush. He was hoping it wasn't their sensei for he was still stuck in the ground. He let out the breath he was holding when he saw her.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned when she heard her name. She saw Sasuke's head, only his head. She couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke was stuck in a hole with only his head sticking out.

Sasuke glared, "Sakura helped me out."

Sakura stopped laughing and helped him out. When they finished Sasuke was looking at her with concern.

"What?"

"I heard your scream earlier. Your father mentioned he trapped you in a genjutsu. He got me after you. I touched a bell."

"I'm fine but this doesn't make sense. He's not fighting back unless we strike first. Except me, he tried to take me out first without using physical attacks. Like he wants to separate us. -"

Sakura was going to continue but they heard the alarm go off in the distance. They headed towards it to see Naruto already tied to a stump. They sat around him.

"Naruto, here thought he would steal the lunches for himself," Naruto looked down.

"I'm not going to send you back to the Academy," the three looked at him with different looks. Naruto was smiling, Sasuke was skeptical while Sakura was waiting for the catch.

"I'm going to recommend you three not to become ninjas at all. You three didn't even get the point of this exercise. See beneath the underneath," Kakashi looked to gauge their reactions.

Naruto was devastated. He started to get angry and thrash against the ropes tying him. Sasuke was staring at the ground scowling. Sakura was thinking then he saw it.

"Care to share Sakura," Kakashi asked.

Sakura snarled, "You set us up. We were meant to fail this test. Well theoretically on our own we wouldn't win. We had to retrieve the bells but didn't mean we had to beat you. We assumed we had to beat you. There was no way we were going to beat you individually. You knew that and set it up. While setting it up, you taught us the three main fighting skills. You knew Naruto's taijutsu skills were his most advanced. Sasuke you chose ninjutsu for you were curious to see what he can do. With me, you want to take me out quickly. You went with a high level genjutsu. You knew I was thinking about this test.

Kakashi and the boys looked to Sakura, "It was about teamwork. The Academy told us genin teams were made up of three. He wanted us to fall for his set up. We did, and I felt something was off. Why put us in teams of three if they are going to have us turn on each other."

"That's right. Being genin you should have a natural instinct to work with each other. Naruto you came at me head on. Without a care about the others. Sasuke you thought you were better than the others that you didn't need them. Sakura you cared about your teammates but I think you were waiting for them to get out of the way," Kakashi shared.

Kakashi poofed and pinned Sakura down. He had a kunai to her neck while looking at Sasuke, "Sasuke kill Naruto if you want Sakura to live."

Sasuke froze, 'Sakura no. He wouldn't, would he?"

Kakashi got up and went over to the K.I.A monument, "Sometimes the missions go that way. Your personal strength is crucial but also your teamwork. My three best friends are on this store."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "I want my name on there. Then people will see me as more than my father's son."

Sakura looked to the stone. Knowing the names that it held. She clenched her fists. Sasuke saw her and he knew what the monument was for. His brother has mentioned it.

"Dobe that's not a stone you want to be on so fast," Sasuke told him.

Naruto questioned, "Why not?"

"Because everyone's name that are on here are dead. They died in battle. My teammates and Sakura's mother," Naruto sputtered and looked to Sakura. She had a hardened look.

"Those who disregard orders are trash but those who abandons friends and teammates are worse than trash," Kakashi gave them a moment to process it all. He knew Sakura knew this but hasn't had much practice before.

"I'll give you one more chance to pass. Don't give Naruto any food. You two can eat. I'll be back," Kakashi left.

The three students sat there and the two grabbed their lunches. Naruto watched them while his stomach growled. Sasuke looked to his food and held it to Naruto.

Naruto look at his two teammates with tears, "Thank you."

Dark clouds of lightening gathered, Kakashi appeared. His lone eye showed anger, "What did I say about giving him food."

Sasuke tensed and said, "He needed the food if we are going to try again."

Sakura then jumped in, "We wouldn't be good teammates if we didn't help him . He's part of the team. If he can't even defend himself he's problem."

"Congratulations, you pass," Kakashi knew Sasuke and Sakura would figure it out. That he wasn't leaving them alone without watching them.

"What," Naruto didn't understand that he was being tested again.

"Teamwork and disregarding my orders to make sure Naruto was fed. You demonstrated teamwork. Meet at the bridge that's right before here tomorrow at eight. Team seven will begin our missions tomorrow," Kakashi waved and poofed away.

They let Naruto out and Sakura grabbed a lollipop from her weapons pouch. She found one in her desk and brought it today. She put it in her mouth and headed out.

"Why don't we go to Ichiraku's to celebrate," Naruto yelled to make sure Sakura heard.

Sakura stopped at the memorial stone to look at it. Sasuke knew she was ignoring Naruto. He walked up to her, he looked at the names. Naruto knew they were ignoring him but he wondered why they were at the monument.

Sasuke looked at Sakura who just away, "Naruto do you know what happened to Sakura's mother."

"Huh? Oh I know she doesn't have one," Naruto replied.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sakura's mother is on here as Kakashi stated. She died during the nine tail's attack. The same day as your birthday. I though you knew."

Naruto's eyes widened. He never realized that was the reason Sakura normally stuck to her father at his birthday party. He didn't know Sakura how felt and handled not having his mother. He just thought her mother was just gone like she left. He never thought she was dead. He never thought to ask Sakura or his parents.

"Why didn't she tell me," Naruto was genuinely curious as to why Sakura never told him.

"Did you ever think to ask dobe," Sasuke knew Naruto's crush was superficial. Sasuke could tell by Naruto's hesitance to answer to know his answer. He wanted to help his friend but this was something he needed to learn on his own. He knew Sakura didn't hate Naruto, she just found him annoying like Sasuke does. He knew that if Naruto matured and stopped following Sakura around, she would treat him better.

"I was told by my parents Sakura only had a father. I think they told me she died. I don't remember. I guess it was just better to think she was gone," Naruto admitted. He was jealous that Sasuke knew but he didn't. He knew Sakura longer that he can remember.

"Hn," Sasuke walked away.

~Later~

Sakura was sitting on the back patio of the house. She was thinking how she was officially following in her parents footsteps. No longer an academy student but a genin.

She felt her father's presence, "Blossom, you're in your thinking space."

She smiled, "Dad, all these years you have been teaching me teamwork. I missed it completely."

Kakashi smiled at his daughter. She was being critical on herself but it was adorable, "Today was new. You've never had this type of situation. In the academy you may have had to work in pair or teams but always knew you had to work together. It should have been obvious but yet you guys made the obvious choice I set up."

Sakura hugged her father, "I know but if we were out in the field, we would of died. Well Naruto would have been in trouble."

Kakashi held her, "Don't think that. You three are a good team. That's why you're a team. You three work best with each other. Being friends and knowing you can trust each other will help. These bonds will take you far. Cherish them and like you said protect the ones you care about."

Sakura nodded. SHe knew Sasuke and Naruto were her best friends. She would cover their backs.

After Sakura went to bed Kakashi was leaning on the doorway to her bedroom. He was watching her sleep. His little Blossom was growing up. She was no longer his little girl. She has already been dealt a bad hand in life. But now she's going to see more reality of it. How dark the shinobi life truly was.

He knew she could handle it but the question was could he? Can he live with the thought that his daughter could die before him?

Well he's going to do all he can to make sure she lives a good life. That she's not taken to soon. That she can experience love, friendship, and happiness. Being a shinobi you never know what can happen. That's why they treasure what they have.

Kakashi treasures Sakura more than anything. Yes, he lives with the guilt of the past everyday but Sakura is what makes it easier to live with it. That Obito and Rin would want him to be the best father. Also Mebuki would want the best for their daughter.

Today was the mark of what his daughter will do in the shinobi world. He left her room and went to his thinking how his first team was probably going to be his only one. For he had his work cut out for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on chapter 9. Life got busy and I actually haven't written anything new in over a year. I also keep reworking directions I'm going.


	8. Day One Blunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the official first day of Team 7 after the bell test. Can they make it past it or will they blunder out of control. 
> 
> Will Naruto understand what it means to be on a team with two prodigies?
> 
> Will Sasuke understand what it means to be on a team with Naruto, along with Sakura?
> 
> Is Kakashi really ready for Sakura to be a kunoichi for the Village?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un-beta'd 
> 
> Always open to comments and help. I keep reworking this story and I'm hoping to finish it.
> 
> Still working on my chapter summaries lol

**Chapter 7**

Team 7 was posing for their team photo. Kakashi was in the back while Naruto tried to take the center spot, pushing Sasuke and Sakura back. Naruto being the attention seeker wanted it to be about him. Instead he got beat down by his two teammates.

Their photo came out well with Sakura in the front smiling softly, Sasuke on her right with a small smirk, and Naruto was sort of scowling and holding his head. Kakashi smiled through his mask and his eye was crinkles which gave it away. He knew this was going to be the best he can get. Otherwise the fighting will get worse.

Now that they got their photo they were going to do training for the rest of the day. Since taking a photo took longer than plan. Kakashi will explain later to Minato-sensei why they didn't check in for a mission.

They went to the training ground Kakashi looked to them, "I want 50 laps around this place, 75 push-ups, and 100 sit ups.'

"Nani," Naruto shouted.

"This will help build your stamina. You guys already have some stamina. Sakura for a kunoichi you are very high. Can rival a chunin most likely so you are actually probably higher than the boys. But your records and Sasuke's seems to be you didn't show your true potential in class."

The team started doing their exercises. They pushed through the laps, raced on the push-ups, and now they were finishing the sit ups.

"This is stupid," complained Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes.

They finished and Kakashi dismissed them for the day.

Naruto went to Ichiraku's and thought about his team.

_'We didn't do any missions except do stupid training exercises. We did them together as a team but what did Kakashi mean that Sasuke and Sakura didn't show their true potential. Sasuke and Sakura were both rookies of the year.'_

Naruto ate only two bowls and headed home.

He knew his father was most likely at the tower working on paperwork.

He arrived home where he found his mother reading. He gave her a hug.

"Hello Naruto-kun," Kushina greeted.

"Today was boring. First we took a team photo that Kakashi-sensei kept making us retake. Then we only did exercises. No missions. Also he said we had to build stamina and endurance. Also what puzzles me is that supposedly Sakura-chan and Sasuke didn't show their true potential in the academy," shared Naruto.

Kushina knew Naruto might figure out that his teammates might have been more prepared. She knew while Naruto fooled around and ditched class, Sasuke and Sakura were training. They had a childhood but preferred to train then to play. Once Sasuke and Sakura reached a certain age, playing wasn't really fun.

She knew Sasuke was an Uchiha and idolized his brother. Sakura never connected really with anyone other than Sasuke without counting adults.

Kushina patted the spot next her which Naruto sat in, "you must understand that Sasuke and Sakura aren't like others. During the Academy did they really engage with other students really?'

Naruto thought, "Well Sasuke and Sakura-chan normally hung with me. Otherwise stick to each other. Sakura would talk to Shikamaru than there was also Ino , who claims to be her rival for Sasuke's attention. Even though I don't see how Sakura-chan does since she doesn't go after him like the girls."

Kushina smiled, "Well Sasuke is an Uchiha, a clan that is very prideful. He wants to be stronger than his brother right? Well he's twelve and Itachi made anbu when he was 11 and anbu captain at 13. To him, he's behind , so he trains."

Naruto shakes his head, "That's stupid. So he trains all the time because it's what is expected of him."

"No, he trains a lot so he can get recognized. He is the second son of the clan head. Yes Itachi will be the next clan head but Sasuke wants to prove he be good, even better than Itachi."

"Still doesn't make sense. I know he wants to be better than Itachi. What about Sakura?"

"Well Sakura like Sasuke and Itachi is a prodigy. She may not come from a big clan. She still holds a powerful name, she is technically the next clan head for Hatake. Sakura only has her father, since she lost her mother at a very young age. Her father has been training her for years. Sasuke and her both were never very sociable children."

"Still doesn't make sense by what Kakashi-sensei said. Also why didn't you or dad tell me what happened to Sakura-chan's mother?"

"Well they probably hid their true potential in the Academy. It's a good ninja strategy since always keep your skills hidden if you can. Even as teammates you might not know all your teammates skills. In the future in exams you might have to face off against each other and don't want them to know what you might do. Well at least not everything. Kakashi probably knew Sakura didn't show her true potential in the Academy along with Sasuke. Also Sakura's mother was her story to tell. You knew her mother wasn't around and is raised by her father. It was her story she needs to share. Her sharing shows how much she values your friendship."

Naruto frowned, "She didn't tell me. Sasuke-teme practically lectured me. Kakashi mentioned the K.I.A monument and I didn't know what it meant, Sakura stared at it at the end and I was confused. Why did she tell Sasuke-teme and not me? I've known her for longer."

Kushina could see it was really bothering Naruto. She wanted to explain to Naruto that this was part of life. That Sakura may like Sasuke more than Naruto. Which was likely true. It was that Naruto's carefree attitude clashes with both of theirs. She wish she could tell him it would work out like Minato and her. Naruto loved hearing how they met. Unfortunately for Naruto there is a Sasuke unlike her past.

She only had Minato for everyone else picked on her for her hair color. Minato liked her color. He even came to rescue her by himself. She knew the village would of eventually came for her but Minato did it without hesitation and found her clues.

Sakura was picked on but had Sasuke, who stood up for her. Naruto didn't even noticed until he saw Sasuke do it. Also if Sakura was taken and Sasuke, Asuma, and Kakashi found out by who before Minato, well they would be in trouble. For Asuma and Kakashi both were powerful jonins. Sasuke would probably have his brother following him also Sasuke, himself seems to be very protective of Sakura.

Kushina noticed that Sakura at a young age didn't like being around Naruto. She didn't like his hyperness. She adopted her father's nature except she does have quite the temper. Which from what Kushina could tell her son has been a subject to it.

"Naruto-kun, I know you like Sakura-chan but her mother is a sensitive topic. Maybe she didn't want to share or maybe she though you already knew. I can't explain why she told Sasuke but I have to say you're now a team. I get Sasuke and you are rivals. On the battlefield or missions you guys need to work together. Healthy competition is fine just don't overdue it. Also know Sakura is not a prize to be won. If she ends up with Sasuke in the future don't try to ruin it on purpose. Because it's going to break your friendship. Sakura will hate you, Sasuke will hate you, and then they won't want to be around you," Kushina figured this can be the best until more time has passed and new situations arises.

Naruto looked to his mother thinking over what she shared. He knew Sakura was it for him. That she would never like Sasuke that way. Since the teme seemed to be more worried about training. He went off on his own thinking of what tomorrow may bring. He knew he was going to eat a big dinner because of all the training he did.

**~Uchiha Residence~**

Sasuke arrived home after partially walking with Sakura. Today wasn't too bad in his opinion. If only Naruto behaved during photos they would of gotten a mission. He was tired a little from the exercises but it felt good. He knew Sakura thought the same. It was good to work out the muscles and that all his training payed off.

He walked into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table enjoying tea.

"So any missions," Mikoto asked. She knew he was excited but couldn't wait for his reaction to D-rank missions.

Sasuke scowled, "We didn't get any."

Mikoto's eyes widened. She was surprised. She thought the team would of gotten their first D-rank mission. She heard a noise coming from the front. Recognizing the chakra signature of her husband. He was early but Fugaku did like surprising her. He didn't let work consume him too much.

Fugaku walked to the kitchen to see his wife and youngest talking. He saw Sasuke's scowl and raised an eyebrow Mikoto smiled at him. He took a seat next to her.

"Sasu-chan why didn't you get a mission today," she asked.

Fugaku looked to his son. He was surprised to hear that. Normally genins would get a D-rank mission right after forming. It was to build teamwork but also time to train.

Sasuke's scowl deepened, "It was Naruto's fault. It took all morning just to take our team photo."

Mikoto giggled, "Are you sure all morning?"

"Yes. Naruto kept trying to push me out or cutting both Sakura and I out of the picture. Like he was suppose to be the only one in the shot," explained Sasuke."

Fugaku frowned he knew Naruto and Sasuke are friends. He's seen the kid many times. They all know how he was. He was hoping that when Naruto graduated he would mature.

Fugaku spoke, "After that what did you do?"

Sasuke explained how they trained for the rest of the day since Kakashi knew Sakura and him held back in the Academy. Also Naruto needed it. He has stamina but lacks training. Sasuke and Sakura can keep up well with the exercises given today. That they will receive their first D-rank mission tomorrow.

"Make sure to keep up. If you ever feel your team isn't providing you with what you need. Let me know and I'll see about a team switch. No matter what it shouldn't of taken all morning to take a single photo," Fugaku shared.

Sasuke saw his father was gearing up to insult his team, "Also your sensei should be able to reign in his students. I knew Naruto could be problematic. I was hoping he would get serious. Then there is Sakura, she is good I will admit. She tied with you for rookie of the year. Your guy's teamwork won't be a problem."

"Otousan my team is fine. Even with Naruto we were put on a team for a reason. Sakura and I can help Naruto. We are advanced especially Sakura," Sasuke defended.

Fugaku smiled. He knew he was rough with Sasuke. Itachi was the next head of the Uchiha clan but Fugaku knew Sasuke would be a patriarch himself. He saw it the moment they met.

Sasuke was jealous at three years old of a pink haired three year old. Said girl was able to get his older son's attention. From that moment Sasuke kept an eye on her. Sasuke used to complain about her and ask why she was always with her father at Naruto's birthday party. He always glared at her whenever he saw her.

So on the first day of his Academy days Fugaku wanted to laugh when he announced that Sakura and him were becoming friends. He was worried when Sasuke came home and announced that Sakura was offered to graduate six months later. But of course Kakashi stepped in. Truly Sakura has been the greatest thing for Sasuke.

Over the years their friendship has grown. He wasn't disappointed that Sasuke didn't graduate when he was eight like Itachi. He realized Sasuke was a prodigy but different way. He was proud of him and it was peaceful. He didn't need to rush Sasuke out of his childhood. When Itachi was younger the nine-tails attack occurred and that's what pushed him ti train Itachi harder.

He knew Itachi was a pacifist. Itachi would be good for the clan for that reason. Also when Itachi becomes the head, he can retire from Anbu.

Now Sasuke and Sakura are on the same genin squad. Well that can be a deadly combo. Sasuke and Sakura both know a shinobi is not to show emotions but no matter what it is completely impossible to take out emotions unless you wipe them from the person completely. Which means they will protect each other with their lives.

Fugaku knew emotions played in the care of the clan. He hoped nothing happened to Sakura mostly. Sasuke cared for Naruto and Kakashi to an extent. But Sakura could trigger the curse of hatred if anything happened to her. This clan knew how to love.

Also another reason why he didn't push Sasuke. Fugaku knew that was Itachi's weakness, well strength. He protected the village not out of duty but to ensure the future for Sasuke. Many shinobi live that way. They just know how to lie very well.

A shinobi is suppose to follow the ninja rules. To show no emotion at all for the sake of the mission. Yes emotion can cause a mission to fail but it can cause it to succeed. Emotions are weapons. Also a shinobi alone can't always finish the mission. Putting your team before the mission makes you human. Fugaku would always save his teammates. He may be part of the prideful Uchiha clan but there is no problem in asking for help. That's what he been trying to instill in the clan. He didn't want the history of Madara to hold them back.

He knew how the sharigan worked. No one loved liked their clan. He loved his family more than clan politics. He just didn't show it cause they must be in control of it. He wished he could be there more for Sasuke but clan meetings and village politics are time consuming. Plus he's the head of the police force. He wanted to leave behind a legacy for his boys. He wanted to show that the Uchiha's were part of the village.

"Well hopefully you guys begin your missions tomorrow," Fugaku told Sasuke.

**~With Kakashi~**

Kakashi finished reporting to Minato-sensei. Old habits stick and Minato still to this day was teaching him.

He explained how his first day went and that Naruto was at fault for the morning shenanigans. Otherwise it went well. His students respect him well for now he thinks they do. They got some exercises done. Kakashi finally thought of his team. Since it was raised earlier in his talk with Minato.

He was happy he was able to get them to use teamwork the day before. Except it seems like it was nonexistent today. Naruto wasn't willing to take a picture while sharing it with the other two. Sasuke and Sakura didn't handle it well. They just kept hitting him.

He knew Sakura was on the verge of loosing it. Sasuke was ignoring him but Kakashi could tell Sasuke was bothered. He always was when Sakura was upset. He knew the Uchiha cared but he's seeing the signs. They are like Asuma and Kurenai.

As much as those two deny and try to to hide it, the more obvious. Asuma and Kurenai have been together since kids. They respect each other as shinobis and get what it entails. It's probably why it isn't official. With every mission there was the chance one of them not coming home.

Fortunately Asuma and Kurenai are now genin instructors. Which meant very low level missions for a while. Also meant they will be in the village more. Having genins from the same class also meant teams might do missions together.

Kakashi shuddered at the last thought. Now that he has his genin team, his team can work with Might's team. Might Guy was Kakashi's self-proclaim rival since they were young. Ever since Kakashi beat him in their first chunin exams. He was only six years old. Kakashi was the youngest of their generation with Might one year older than him.

Back to the thought of working with Guy's team. Kakashi hasn't met the team even though Guy has been bugging him too when he can. Also he knows Blossom would run. If he ever had to say Sakura was afraid of anything it would be Guy. Ever since an incident when she was younger Sakura has been afraid of him. She runs from Guy.

Guy wanted Sakura to meet his team but luckily Kakashi has been able to keep her away. He knew Gai had a Hyuga in his squad. The female was exceptional in weapons. Then the last one was well let's just say special but he truly reminded Kakashi of Guy when they were younger.

Then again Kakashi has made a lot of friends since Academy days. Sure they all went off and in different sections of the village, moved away, or the final alternative, death. He just wants that for his girl.

Kakashi thought back to yesterday. When he poofed away, he didn't go far. He was curious. He saw Sakura's reaction when he talked about the monument. He stayed to see what was going to happen.

He watched Sakura stop at the memorial stone and ignore Naruto before leaving. Of course Sasuke joined her at the stone. Kakashi smiled. He knew Sasuke didn't realize how in tuned he was to Sakura. After Sakura left, Sasuke stuck around to talk to Naruto. Sasuke stayed looking at the memorial. Then left with Naruto last to leave.

Kakashi found out Naruto found out about Mebuki. He never knew Naruto didn't know Mebuki died. Kakashi knew about Naruto's little crush, it reminds him of how Obito was with Rin.

Unfortunately just like Obito, Naruto won't give up. Kakashi always thought if Rin and Obito lived they would be together since Kakashi would of told Rin he wasn't interested. FOr Naruto though, he won't get the girl. For she already belonged to another.

Kakashi knew his team was no ordinary team. Only three teams actually formed. Kurenai, who was a master of genjutsu, go the tracking team with an Aburame, Inuzuka, and the Hyuga heiress. Asuma, who is one of the best at close-combat melee, received the the next generation team of Ino-Shika-Cho combo. Then there is him with the wild card factor. He knew Sakura could fight close and long distance. Sasuke can be a toss up. Naruto well lets see where that goes. Kakashi is known for is ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, and intelligence skills. Two of his genins fit the criteria.

Kakashi made it home late. Asuma was outside smoking. They bid farewell and Asuma left. Kakashi checked in on his sleeping daughter and smiled, _'We survived day one.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a blunder myself. Meant I was still working on chapter 8. Keep forgetting about the prologue.


End file.
